Whitman and Seville Household Oneshots
by Hikari-san42
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Used to be Oneshots After Real Chipmunks Meet Cartoon Chipmunks. This is just a collection of oneshots that tell random stories about Dani and the Chipmunks. Some come before RCMCC during RCMCC after RCMCC and during Cousin Troubles. Enjoy!
1. A ball and a vase? What could go wrong?

**Well, here's the first oneshot following _Real Chipmunks Meet Cartoon Chipmunks _hope you like it! Oh and if you haven't read that fanfic fist you should go read it first, or else this won't make any sense.**

**This idea was given to me by DiceRox09.**

**I'm only going to do one disclaimer for this. So here goes.**

**Disclaimer- Alvin, Simon, and Theodore don't belong to me. But Dani, her parents,Sarah Bella, Dylan, and any other OCs are mine unless otherwise stated, and can be used with my permission.**

**This one comes after RCMCC.**

**A Ball and a Vase? What could go wrong?**

* * *

"Alvin put that down!" Simon scolded Alvin as he threw a tennis ball to Theodore. They had been at it for hours, and every time they threw it Simon would say something. Dani had spent the night with Bella and Sarah was with her mother at the store. So they were all alone.

"Theodore, I thought you were better than this!" Simon reprimanded when Theodore launched the ball at Alvin. It went up at a perfect angle.

"Simon, will you just be quiet?" Alvin asked. He turned to look at Simon and give him an evil look, but he didn't get the chance to. The ball completed it's arch and hit Alvin clear in the stomach. He hit the ground with an _oof. _The ball bounced harmlessly to the side.

"ALVIN!" Theodore yelled as he ran to his fallen brother. He grabbed Alvin's hand and begged him to wake up.

"Theodore what happened? All I can see is darkness..." He trailed off.

"Oh No. Simon, I think he's going blind." He whispered to his older brother.

"He's faking Theodore." Simon said, walking back to his book.

Alvin sat up, "No I'm not." He fell back. "Theodore, I-I think I'm DIEING! Please, remember me." His hand went limp in Theodore's grasp.

"Simon! He's dead!" Theodore sobbed.

"No he's not. I'll prove it." He walked over to the ball and kicked it with all his might in Alvin's direction. It hit the side of Alvin's head and he sat up with a jolt.

"Hey." He said rubbing his head. But Simon wasn't listening. He was watching the ball; it ricocheted off Alvin hard head, bounced off the wall, and was headed right at an antique vase. It hit the vase, but everything was still intact. The vase rolled around on it's base and hit the floor with a _crack. _It shattered into a million pieces.

"You are so dead." Alvin said, with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't look so smug, Alvin. Who's Brenda going to blame? Me or you?" Simon wasn't really going to blame it on Alvin, but he wanted that smug look off his face.

"What are we going to do?" Theodore asked, looking up at Simon.

"Yes, what are you going to do?" A female voice asked from behind them. All three cringed, they slowly turned to see Dani standing in the entrance to the living room with her hands on her hips. They hadn't heard her come in.

"Simon did it!" Alvin exclaimed pointing at the Chipmunk in question.

"What are you doing home?" Simon asked, ignoring Alvin.

"Mom called and told me you were home alone, so Bella's mother drove me home." She looked at the vase. "There's no way you're going to be able to fix this." She said, picking up the pieces.

"I know. What do we do?"

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think Simon should run away to Fiji and never come back." Alvin whispered. Dani, Simon, and Theodore glared at him.

"I guess we should hide the pieces and hope she doesn't notice." Theodore answered.

Dani was looking at Simon for an answer. "I guess we should hide the pieces." He said gruggingly. Dani nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Ido too!" Alvin said, trying to cover himself. They ignored him.

All four went into the boy's room and Simon opened a random drawer. Dani dumped the pieces in and carefully closed the drawer. They left the room without a word, and went their separate ways. Dani to unpack from her stay at Bella's. Alvin and Theodore to the living room to watch T.V. and Simon to the computer.

* * *

A few days past and Brenda didn't notice that her lamp was missing. That was until one Thursday, they were listening to Christmas music and getting ready to decorate the Christmas tree together. But first they had to move the bookcase the vase had been sitting on.

"Dani, where's my vase?" She said, looking at the fresh dust that was on the bookcase.

Dani glanced at Simon through the corner of her eye, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Simon did it!" Alvin exclaimed, pointing at Simon.

_"Traitor." _Simon hissed under his breath.

"Did what?"

They were all silent.

"Simon, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Brenda asked, looking kindly at Simon.

"Well, it started when Alvin and Theodore were throwing a ball around..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Dani put all the pieces in the drawer and we all went to do different stuff." He finished in a whisper.

Brenda looked at all the Chipmunks and her daughter in the eye. "I'm very disappointed in all of you." They all hung their heads.

"But Simon did it!" Alvin wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Yes, but you all helped hide it."

"I wanted him to run away to Fiji." He mumbled.

"If you break something you can tell me, I won't be mad. But if you don't tell me that's when I usually get a little angry. Dani knew this, and she still let you hide the pieces. I'm a little disappointed in her about that, but for the other stuff, it was just an accident. I understand, just tell me next time, okay?"

They all nodded.

"And I'm going to let you in on a little secret." She crooked a finger at them and they came closer. Dani had to pick Theodore up so he could here. "That vase isn't' worth anything. My grandmother didn't even like it."

* * *

**So there's the first oneshot I hope you like it.**

**I need more ideas! DiceRox09 gave me a lot, but I don't want to use only those, I want to use everyone's. Everyone's telling me to write about Dylan and Dani on a date, should I do that?**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Light Switch

**Oneshot #2 Light Switch (takes place after RCMCC)**

**Lord Narf kinda gave me the idea for this one. He said have the Chipmunks blunder on something we take for granted on a daily basis. So when I read that THIS of all things popped into my head. _Snap! _Just like that. (I know, I have a gift) Enjoy.**

* * *

Alvin sighed as he walked around in the dark. Dani, Simon and Theodore were at school and he was sick. Can he help it that he had wanted to try to walk on water again? In the winter. He had thought that the water would be denser in the winter because it was close to freezing. But he had been wrong, a thing that _never _happened, and he had a cold.

Dani had said that it was inevitable. Simon and Theodore had been sick before the whole Gates situation and he had been fit as a fiddle. So it was only natural that he would do something stupid to get himself sick. And now that he thought back on it, it was pretty stupid. He should've tried in the hot tub. Oh well, nothing you could do about it now.

But was it really necessary to have all the windows covered in the middle of the day? Ever since they got back from the Gates incident, as Dani had taken to calling it, Dani's parents had thought it approate to put blackout curtains on all the windows to keep them safe for prying eyes. They had kept everything from getting into the house. Including light. So even during the hottest part of the day it was pitch-dark in the house. Dani would usually turn the lights on when they went into a room, but now Dani wasn't here, and her mother, forgetting that Alvin was there, had turned off all the lights. That was a problem. The only light Alvin could turn on was the lamp on Dani's bedside table. All the other light switches were way beyond his reach, but he was going to try. He couldn't stand the dark any longer.

The first, and most obvious, was to jump. But he didn't even make it halfway up. Then he somehow dragged a chair over to the wall and climbed up that. But even on the top of the backrest he couldn't reach the light. _Curse these wall guards. _He thought. There was a white strip of wood running across the middle of the wall that stopped any chairs that were pushed up against it from hitting the wall. He grudgingly pushed the chair back under the table.

_Now what? Oh I know! _He sped up the stairs and into Sarah's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Alvin carefully climbed up the large stack of stuffed animals. There was everything from alligators to zebras. When he was only halfway up the stack started to sway. But that didn't stop him, he kept going. He only made it about three more inches before the whole stack toppled over.

He sighed and went into Dani's room for his next idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alvin plopped the last book on the stack and hopped off the chair. This was going to work! He started his climb. He made it farther this time, but it still fell.

"Darn it! I really thought that was going to work." He said to himself. He looked at all the books he had to carry back to Dani's room. _"So that's where Simon gets all of his books from." _He mused to himself as he grabbed the edge of a dictionary to drag it back. He looked down. _"Well, at least the floor is tiled, for a little while anyway." _He lifted his head back up and glared at the carpet, wishing it away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alvin tried everything.

Cd's. Failure. _"Note to self: Ask Sarah for money to pay Dani back for Cd's."_

DVDs Failure. _"Note to self: Same thing."_

DVD-ROMS. Ditto. _"Note to self: Sarah's going to be broke at this rate."_

Food. No. _"Note to self: Remember to get Banana off of the ceiling."_

More books. Nope. _"Note to self: If it didn't work the first time..."_

The dog. Guess. _"Note to self: Don't ask."_

Plates. Nada. _"Note to self: Tell Brenda to switch to paper plates."_

He only had one idea left. He grabbed a spoon, bottle, and apple. Alvin rested the spoon on the bottle and stood in the round part of the spoon. He threw the apple up and it landed on the other side of the spoon. He was catapulted up into the air.

Success! The light was on! Alvin clung onto the switch for dear life, and looked down at his dangling feet. He was at least three feet in the air, way to far to fall from.

_"How am I supposed to get down?"_

* * *

**Done! I still need ideas for a sequel!**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	3. The Dog

**Oneshot#3 The Dog (Takes place after RCMCC)**

**The movie inspired this one.**

* * *

"This is cruel and you know it!" Alvin shouted as he was pushed out the door after his brothers.

"Stop it, Alvin," Dani scolded, "You've been inside all day. You need some exercise." She closed the door. When she had come home today she had found Alvin hanging off of a light switch, so he, apparently, had to much energy for his own good. What better way to get rid of it than have them run around outside? Plus, she had work to do, so it was win-win.

Alvin crossed his arms and slid down to the ground.

"Come on, Alvin." Theodore said, gazing at his older brother with wide eyes. "You know Dani means well."

"I don't care. I don't need exercise." He stuck his bottom lip out.

"Stop being a baby, Alvin." Simon glared at Alvin.

"I'm not being a baby." He uncrossed his arms and stomped to the picnic table. "Suit yourself." Simon said, walking off. "Come on, Theodore."

Theodore looked back at Alvin, shrugged, and ran to catch up to Simon.

"Tag. Simon you're it." Theodore dropped to all fours and ran as fast as he could. Simon looked stunned, but quickly followed.

Alvin stood on the table, and gazed at his brothers retreating forms.

"Traitors."

_Tap Tap._

He looked at the window, and saw Dani's face. She was gesturing in the direction that Simon and Theodore just ran in. He shook his head and plopped back down. Dani's face disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Go, Theodore!" _Alvin silently cheered. He was standing, again and was clapping his hands. But he stopped when something by the road caught his attention.

A black, stray dog was sniffing by the tree in the front yard. Now Alvin was afraid, not for himself, but for his brothers. There was a good fifty yards between them and the dog, but it looked like the dog had their sent.

**"SIMON! THEODORE!" **He yelled, waving his arms and jumping up and down. They turned and looked at him. Theodore raised an arm to wave at him.

"Hi! Alvin!"

Alvin pointed at the dog and begged them to turn around. Simon turned around and his eyes went wide. He grabbed Theodore's hand and ran toward Alvin.

"What's going on,Simon?"Theodore asked is older brother. Simon turned around and pointed straight at the dog. Theodore looked back and yanked his hand out of Simon's grasp. He dropped to all fours so he could run faster and Simon followed suit.

By this time the dog had noticed the two Chipmunks running across the yard. It quickly chased after them.

Meanwhile, Alvin was banging on the window trying to get Dani's attention. She didn't come, so he ran over to the her bedroom window. He banged on it with all his might.

Simon and Theodore were almost back at the house, but what if they got to the house and Alvin hadn't been able to get Dani to come out? The dog was right behind them.

Dani was doing her homework, when she heard something banging on her window. She rolled off her bed and pushed back the blackout curtain. Alvin was banging his little fists with all his might. His chest was heaving and his eyes were wide. She pushed open the window.

"What's wrong?" She asked through the screen.

"Simon... Theodore... playing tag... dog." He gasped out. That was all Dani needed to hear. She ran out of the of her room and out of the house.

While all this was happening Simon and Theodore arrived at the house. No Dani. Simon looked around. He quickly pushed Theodore toward the drainage pipe that was running up the house. But Theodore couldn't get a good grip on it.

"Theodore, chipmunks are supposed to climb things."

"I know. But being inside the house all day, I kinda forgot."

"How can you forget!"

"I don't know!" He finally got a good hold on the pipe and swiftly climbed up. Simon followed.

The dog ran up the the house and saw that it's new chew toys were on top of the roof. It started jumping up and scratching the wall.

Tornado, Dani's basset hound, heard all the commotion and ran to the closed door. He started barking at the intruder to his territory. Tornado had gotten used to the Chipmunks and was protective of them, so when Dani came skidding around the corner and she opened the door, he was the first one out. He snarled at the bigger dog and jumped it.

Alvin, after he had gotten Dani, ran up the side of the house and onto the roof, just like his brothers. They ran to the middle and Theodore squeezed Alvin.

Dani watched the two dogs fighting and it looked like Tornado could hold his own. She looked around for the Chipmunks and saw them on the roof.

"Alvin! Simon! Theodore!" They looked at her and she held her arms open. They jumped into them without question. She ran around the fighting dogs and into the house. She dumbed the Chipmunks on the table and ran back outside with a broom, but when she got back outside. The stray was limping away, and Tornado trotted past her into the house, not a scratch on him.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Very important AN! And Sneak Peek

Hi! I have bad news. A storm blew through here yesterday, and totally messed up our Internet connection. So I might not be able to update for a while. (Five days tops) I'm at the library right now, but since the storm didn't mess up my original computer. I _will _be able to right more oneshots, but not post them. So that's all I have to say, but I do have the beginning of the next oneshot written, so you get a sneak peek. Enjoy!

* * *

Simon yawned as he hit the snooze button. He paused _Why did I set an alarm? It's Christmas break._ He yawned again and lay his head back on his pillow. But, before he could even close his eyes, Theodore ran into the room.

"Get up, Simon! Dani made breakfast." Simon stretched and kicked the covers off. He grabbed his glasses and jumped off the bed. Without opening his eyes, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He plopped down on top of the table and yawned again.

"Come on, Simon. Rise and shine." Alvin said, really Chipper.

"Bite me." Simon mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Why do we have to get up at..." He looked at the clock. "Seven thirty."

"Because, I have exciting news for you." Dani paused for dramatic affect. "Dylan asked me out on a date."

**"What!" **All three screamed.

* * *

I know I'm cruel, but that's all I have written. I am really sorry that I won't be able to update, hopefully this will hold you over. Stupid Storm.

Oh, and I need more ideas for a sequel. I have one, but I really don't know how to make it happen. 

I know I'm asking a lot of you, with the waiting and the ideas for the sequel, but I also need more ideas for oneshots.

Once again, really sorry.


	5. The Date

**I'm Baaaaaaaaccck! My computer is finally fixed! Yea! Longer author's note on bottom. **

**Oneshot #4 The date. (Takes place after RCMCC)**

* * *

Simon yawned as he hit the snooze button. He paused, _why did I set an alarm? It's Christmas Break. _He yawned again and layed his head back on the pillow. But he only got to close his eyes for about three seconds before Theodore ran into the room.

"Get up, Simon! Dani made breakfast." Simon yawned and kicked the covers off. He grabbed his glasses and jumped off the bed. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen without opening his eyes. He plopped himself down on top of the table and yawned again.

"Come on, Simon. Rise and shine." Alvin said, really chipper.

"Bite me." Simon rubbed his eyes. "Why do we have to get up at..." He looked at the clock. "Seven thirty?"

"Because I have exciting news for you." She paused for dramatic affect. "Dylan... asked me out on a date." If Simon wasn't awake before, he was now.

**"What?!" **all three screamed.

"Yes. He asked me out."

"I still don't get why we had to get up to early." Simon's brain didn't comprehend what Dani had said yet.

"Because you get to go to my grandma's while I'm on a date." Technically she was their grandma too, her parents had officially, officially adopted them. (They had to get the papers signed twice.)

"When are we leaving?" Alvin asked.

"I'm going to walk you over there in about thirty minutes, but my date isn't until eleven. He's taking me to lunch."

"Why do we have to be over there so early?"

"So you can bond with her, and I have to get ready without any interruptions."

"Girls." Alvin muttered, digging into his pancakes.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later the Chipmunks were staring at their grandmother.

"I'm Rose Marie Dirba." She said sticking her hand out for them to shake, but then pulled it back when she realized who she was talking to.

"I'm Simon, that's Alvin, and that's Theodore." Simon said pointing at each of his brothers in turn.

"Do you boys like to watch T.V.?" They nodded.

"T.V.s in there." She pointed to a room to the left. "You can watch anything you want. Door's right there. In case you want to go spy on a certain person's date." She winked at them. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

They looked at her and smiled. They had barely know her for five minutes and they could tell that they were going to like her.

"Okay, we'll just be going to watch T.V..." Alvin said heading in the direction of the door.

"Don't mind us..." Theodore said, catching on. "We won't make a sound."

"It will be like we aren't even here." Simon finished as they slipped out the door.

Rose watched them leave. She was glad they were living with her granddaughter. Dani needed to loosen up.

They ran across the yard as stealthily as they could. As it turns out Dani lived right next to her grandmother, but it took them at least thirty minutes to walk there.

"She must've wanted us to think we were far away, so we wouldn't think about coming to spy on her." Simon explained.

"Like distance would've stopped us." Alvin threw his shoulders back and walked toward their house.

They ran up to the front door as quietly as they could. They pushed open the screen door and ran through the doggie door that had been put there for Tornado years ago, but he had quickly out grown it.

"Why didn't I use this to get in the other day?" Alvin said out loud. Simon and Theodore ignored him.

Dani's huge bag was sitting open on the table and they quickly jumped in.

"This is to easy." Alvin commented.

"Sshhhhhh!" Simon and Theodore shushed.

* * *

"What time is it?" Alvin asked from his perch. Theodore jumped over Alvin's head and pocked his head out of the bag.

"Ten fifty-five, shouldn't she be heading out the door by now?"

"Yep." Simon looked up from the book Dani had stashed in her bag to keep it away from him.

"Then where is-"

"Sshhhhhhhh! Someone's coming!" Theodore interrupted Alvin.

They heard footsteps and Theodore ducked back into the bag. They heard the screen door open and shut with a _bang. _Alvin didn't waste any time. He jumped out the bag and onto the window sill. He tried to push back the blackout curtain, but couldn't. Simon sighed, grabbed Theodore's hand, climbed out the bag. All three pushed the curtain back and looked out. Their eyes widened simultaneously. Dani was turning the corner with a smaller purse over her arm.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to catch up with her now? There's no way!" Alvin grabbed Simon and started shaking him. "Don't just stand there do something!" Simon raised his hand and slapped him across the face. Alvin stopped and blinked a few times. He let go of Simon. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Boy, that felt good." Simon murmured, rubbing his hand. You could see it turning red through his fur.

"What _are _we going to do?" Theodore asked.

"Leave that to me." Alvin said with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were sitting on a table looking at Dani and Dylan from behind a menu.

"Do you think she sees us?" Theodore asked Simon. He didn't even want to think about how they had gotten here. It was a nightmare. He sighed, that's what you get for letting Alvin be in charge.

"I don't think so..." Simon peered around the menu, but then quickly pulled his head back in. "I think she saw me."

"Great. Just great! Now what do you propose we do? Hmm, Simon?" Alvin was ticked.

* * *

Dani giggled when she saw Simon pull his head back. She had know they were here from the moment they walked through the door. How couldn't you? Alvin's sweater was a dead give away, but she was a little worried. How had they gotten here? She could tell they had probably let Alvin take care of that one. Theodore had been limping when he came through the door.

How had they gotten away from her grandmother? Rose wasn't one to be tricked really easily, but what if she...? What if she let them go?

"What are you looking at?" Dylan asked her. She put a finger to her lips and motioned at the ty table with her eyes. His body stayed in the same position, but his eyes followed hers. There was, what seemed to be, a floating menu on the table. Dylan's eyes floated downward and he saw tiny, fur covered feet under the menu. His eyes jerked up to Dani's and a smile came over her face.

"Follow my lead." Dani whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

* * *

In his anger, Alvin lifted up his end of the menu.

Simon ran over and clapped a hand over his mouth. Theodore pried Alvin's fingers off the menu and carefully set it back on the table.

They fearfully looked at Dani and Dylan and saw that they were leaning closer than usual. Dani was whispering something and Dylan broke out in a smile.

"What are they doing?" asked Theodore. Who was standing behind Alvin and had no way of seeing.

"Just talking." Simon replied, eyes not leaving the table.They were leaning closer and closer. Dani had stopped talking and they were just looking into each other's eyes.

Alvin's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "They're getting a little to close for comfort." He muttered as he started walking toward the table. Simon grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't." He said, eyes flashing. "We're not supposed to be here, remember?" He looked back at Dani and silently begged her not to get any closer. There was no way he would be able to hold Alvin. They continued to move closer.

"That's it!" Alvin broke from Simon's grip and ran across the table. But he was yanked back, Simon had grabbed his tail.

"Get. Back. Here." Simon said, digging his heals into the table cloth.

"Let. Go." Alvin sneered at his taller brother. Simon lost his grip and flew backwards, right into someones spaghetti. Alvin, according to Newton's law of motion, flew forward with the same amount of momentum and crash into Dani's head. Dylan jerked back and Dani froze. Alvin slid to the ground and groaned. Who knew that girl could have such a hard head?

"Simon! Alvin!" Theodore quickly scrambled from his hiding spot and looked at his fallen brothers. Which to tend to? Dani was glaring at Alvin so hard there were practially holes in his head. Simon was just sitting up and was staring at everything dumbly. Simon it was. He jumped off the table and ran to his bespectacled brother.

"Hello, Alvin." Dani growled. Dylan looked at everything and started laughing quietly.

"H-hey D-Dani." Alvin stuttered. "N-nice weather were having?" He winced when it came out in a question. Dani glared at him again and he quickly changed tact. "How did I get here? All I remember is sitting at Grandma's and BANG I'm here." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Would you like to try again?" Dani asked. Dylan's giggles were getting louder.

"No. Could we wait for Simon? He probably had a good excuse."

When he heard this, Dylan burst. He laughed so loud you could hear it outside. Alvin, seeing no other way out of this situation, fell onto the table with laughter. His laughter was contagious. (To his brothers at least.) Simon, even though he was hurt, and Theodore were in giggles in seconds.

Then Dani, who had been living with the Chipmunks for months now and was used to their insanely high giggles, dropped to the floor next. After that everyone in the restaurant was laughing.

* * *

Five minutes later, everyone was sitting at there tables holding there stomachs. There was an occasional laugh now and then, but everyone had calmed down. Alvin looked up from his cake and smiled.

"So, Dani." He asked cautiously. Dani looked up away from Simon's bruised arm. "Are we-" He changed his mind. "Do you want any cake?"

Dani sighed and looked back at Simon. Theodore, who was happily stuffing himself with ice cream looked up.

"No, Alvin. You're not in trouble."

* * *

**Welp! That's it! Hope up liked it.**

**I know it's been seven days. (I said five, but the guy couldn't get out here to fix the computer until today.) And just be glad I managed to get this up today (My dad is being especially mean today.)**

**I did some thinking, (That's all I could do.) And I think I'm going to change it back to where Alvin is the oldest. I know I had Simon as the oldest (My story, my choice.) But I fell in love with the other way. One reason I'm changing it is because I had a chat with my younger sister. (Sarah. I'm not very original with names I know) (Once again had nothing else to do.) It went like this.**

**Me (Lizzie): "Did you know that Alvin is the oldest Chipmunk?"**

**Sarah: Her jaw hit the floor. "No way!" Then she started giggling.**

**Lizzie: "What?"**

**Sarah: "It must kill him that his wittle brother is taller than him!"**

**And it totally made sense, for me then that Alvin should be the oldest. (Even if it is by five minutes.)**

**Oh and they're all nine now. Earlier on I thought it would be important with the plot to have them be different ages, but in the end it didn't.**

**Remember to review!**


	6. Strange House

**My sis was begging for this one, so I delivered. (Not Bella, Sarah.)**

**A little background info for this one first:**

**1) When I started the first story, it was December, Christmas was coming up. So in this one Dani is going Christmas shopping, and leaving the Chipmunks with someone special. **

**2) I know the time frame is a little screwed up, but just live with it.**

**3)Oh, and while I was writting this one I was listing to all my Chipmunks' music at once. (I loaded all five CDs onto my computer and hit 'shuffle') So if it changes moods a lot it's because of the song.**

**Oneshot #5 Strange House (Takes place after RCMCC)**

* * *

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore waved as Dani got into her mother's car. They looked up at the girl standing by them and smiled. Bella brought her hand down and looked down at them. She broke out into a smile also.

She couldn't believe Dani had left them with her, but she figured anyone was better than Grandma Rose.

Simon pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Theodore. He looked terrified. This was his first night out of Dani's house since the Gates incident. He was still having dreams about Gates, and he was terrified that Dani wasn't here to comfort him. Simon patted him on the back and smiled an encouraging smile. But at least his brothers were here with him.

Alvin looked into the house and sighed. It was Chipmunk proof. No nooks to hide in. No expensive china to throw. The fridge even had a lock on it! So Dani-like. He huffed and crossed his arms.

Bella looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

"You Chipmunks proofed the house!"

"Yep. Did I do a good job?" Alvin shook his head while Simon stuck his in the door.

"You did good at Alvin proofing it, but Simon and Theodore. Not so much."

"What do you-?" She was cut off.

"Oooh! Look ants!" Alvin ran over to the pile and started stomping on everything in sight. Finally revenge on all the ants that had bitten him and his brothers over the years. Simon stared at his brother's weird behavior. What was wrong with him? Bella ran over to Alvin and lifted him off the ground. He struggled trying to get free.

"Stop those are God's creatures." She scolded. Alvin froze. _"What!?" _

Simon and Theodore stared at Bella and blinked. Dani had told them that Bella was a tree hugger, but this was a little much. (A/n: No offence, Bella, but you are.)

"Oooookay. Can you put me down now? I don't like to be man handled." Alvin gazed at Bella.

"Oh, sorry." She set him on the ground. At that moment Bella's dog, Rocky, came out of the house. The Chipmunks froze. He sniffed Simon and Theodore's heads and trotted onward. But when he sniffed Alvin's, his upper lip curled in on its self and he growled.

Alvin looked around, "Why does this always happen to me?" He muttered to himself as he climbed on top of on of the confiently place cars. Bella grabbed Rocky's collar before he could lunge, but only got dragged along behind him.

"Stop! Rocky! Don't hurt him!"

Simon and Theodore, seeing nothing else to do, jumped in front of the dog. He stopped and tilted his head to the side. He sniffed Simon and Theodore one more time and licked them. Simon looked at Theodore and motioned with his hand. Theodore started running around the dog and it followed. Simon looked up at Bella.

"Get Alvin inside while we keep the dog entertained." Bella nodded and grabbed Alvin off the car.

Simon ran up to Thedore and grabbed his hand. Together they ran around the yard.

"Well, that was one crisis diverted." Bella mumbled, watching the blue and green suited chipmunks run up and down the yard. They bolted up trees and over the cars, but then Theodore slipped and Rocky managed to get him in his mouth.

"And another one begins." She muttered, running outside.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Alvin asked, eyeing the coke in front of him warily. "Dani never lets us have soda with caffeine in it."

"Well, you can have as much caffeine at my house as you like." She paused. "Why doesn't Dani let you have caffeine?"

"We always assumed that the movie made her belive we would go crazy." Simon anwsered taking a sip of his soda. He concluded it was safe to drink and nodded at his brothers. All three climbed on top of their cans and slurp up the soda through straws.

They only got about halfway through. They paused and their eyes became huge at the same moment. They started bouncing up and down at very fast speeds and couldn't stay in one place for any longer. They took off.

Alvin sped toward the door, but paused only long enough for Bella to see him, and sped off in a different direction.

Simon sped toward the kitchen, but veered off course when Theodore came around the corner. He was now headed toward a wall, but instead of hitting it, he ran up it!

Theodore ran around Simon and back into the living room, where he collapsed on the couch. Being the smallest he used up his energy the fastest.

This had all happened in a matter of seconds, and Bella was just coming to her senses. She looked up at the blue blur on the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" She called, fearing the answer.

"Defying the laws of physics!" Came Simon's distorted response. He started running around the light fixture.

At that moment Alvin decided to come speeding around the corner.

"Hey, Bella! What's up!" He called as he ran around the room. Theodore stared wide-eyed at his brothers.

"Apparently... Simon."

At that moment both Alvin and Simon's sugar high ran out and they slowed down. Alvin collapsed on the couch next to Theodore and Simon hung in mid-air for a second before falling and softly landing next to Alvin. Theodore looked up at Dani.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Theodore yelled.

* * *

Bella looked at the rodents sitting in front of the T. V. They had been exhausted after the sugar high, so Bella had popped in a movie. They seemed content, but after three movies, Bella had had it. They were supposed to have fun while they were here, and watching movies wasn't very fun! That may be what they do at Dani's all day, but they weren't doing that here!

"Come on guys! Lets go outside!" She yelled walking to open the door. They all looked at her.

"No offence, Bella." Alvin said, turning back to the movie. "But I'm pretty wiped out right now."

"Fine." Bella sulked into the other room, but something caught her eye. She rubbed her hands together. This was going to be fun!

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Hey guys! Let's play _Dance Dance Revolution!_" Bella looked at the boys. They were up on their feet in seconds.

"Awesome!" All three screamed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After thirty vigorous minutes of _Dance Dance Revolution _they were exhausted. The boys had won by a landslide, but they had three sets of feet on one pad.

"Good Game Bella." Simon said, grabbing Theodore before he fainted.

"Yea, good game. Even thought we _crushed _you." Alvin smirked, and looked at his younger brothers. Theodore was sound asleep and Simon looked close to the same state. He tried to smirk at his brother's tiredness, but he was overcome with the same sleepiness and opened his eyes wide to keep himself awake.

"Help me, Alvin." Simon whispered really loud. Theodore was slipping through his grasp. Alvin ran over to Simon and helped him carry Theodore to the couch.

When they got there, they collapsed. Theodore on the bottom, Alvin in the middle, and Simon on top.

Alvin sighed as he felt his brother's breathing. He loved that feeling, knowing that his brothers would be there no matter what happened. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bella sighed as she looked at the Chipmunks. They looked so peaceful. She glanced at the clock and nearly fell over when she saw what time it was. Twelve Thirty! She ran into her room and changed into her pajamas.

When she got back into the living room, she saw that the Chipmunks had shifted positions. They were know laying side by side on their backs, Simon on the left, Alvin in the middle, and Theodore on the right. There arms were flung out and were laying across eachother's chests.

Alvin shifted and grabbed Theodore's arm. He pulled on it and Theodore turned onto his side. Alvin repeated the process with Simon and layed back on his back. Bella giggled when she realized what he had been doing.

They were in a strange place, and Alvin's subconscious did what it thought it thought was right. It made him move his brothers into what it thought was the safest position. With their faces facing in and their backs facing out.

Bella layed her blanket on the floor and layed down. She was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't supposed to have a sappy ending, but it did, so deal with it!**

**Review!**


	7. The Witch

**This oneshot might get a little confusing, so you are confused, PM me and I'll try to explain it. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I was having an internal debate about whether or not to give each of the Chipmunks a heightened sense, and "yes" won. So from now on they each have a heightened sense. Not my much, but enough.  
Theodore's is his sense of smell, because I thought it would help him with his cooking, and it just seemed to be his.  
Simon's is his sense of hearing, because, frankly, it couldn't be his sight, because of his glasses. And he seemed like the one who would be enough in tune with his surroundings that he would pay attention to his hearing.  
Alvin's is his sense of sight, partly because he is the one most obsessed with his looks, and because it pulls the rest together. He can see really well, Simon can hear really well, and Theodore can smell really well. Together nothing can sneek up on them! I touched on it a little in the oneshot, but not much.**

**hallhomestead inspired this one.**

**Enough babbling, on with the onshot,**

**Oneshot #6 (I think) (Takes place after RCMCC)**

**The Witch.**

* * *

"Alvin!" Dani yelled up the stairs, "You have a package!" As soon as she uttered those words, Alvin came barreling down the stairs at full speed. Simon yelped and jumped onto the banister when Alvin sped past him.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled at the red blur.

"Sorry, Simon!" Alvin yelled back. He skidded to a stop in front of Dani and held his hands out.

Dani looked down at him and shook her head. "Come on." She said as she grabbed some scissors and walked in the direction of the living room. Alvin followed her without complaint.

She set the box down on the couch and used the scissors to cut the tape holding the box closed. She pulled open the top, and lifted out a giant book. Alvin stared at the book with wide eyes. She set the book on the couch and walked away to throw the box in the kitchen.

Alvin ran his hands along the book and took in every feature. It's cover was purple and the spine yellow. On the cover it said in big, bold, red letters.

**MONSTER BOOK OF MONSTER FACTS. **

Alvin opened the book and did a quick scan of all the pages. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. Warlocks. Sea Monsters. It was all there. He sighed. "Now my life is complete." He opened the book to page one and started reading.

Simon was standing on the counter with Dani leaning over it,looking into the living room. He still couldn't believe it. Alvin reading a book! What was going on here?

"I can't belive he's actually reading." Dani said in wonder, looking at the eldest Chipmunk. Simon looked at her and nodded.

"My thoughts exactly." He mumbled.

* * *

"Alvin, get your nose out of that book and go take a bath!" Brenda Whitman yelled at her eldest "son". _Wow, there's something I thought I'd never have to say._ She thought to herself.

"Fine." Alvin muttered, slamming the book shut. "I'm almost done anyway." He walked into the bathroom and started the water in the sink, but before the sink was half full the doorbell rang. He turned the tap off and ran out of the bathroom.

Just as he was breaking the doorway, Simon turned the corner. They crashed together.

"Oww." They both muttered rubbing there heads. Theodore skipped around the corner and stopped, seeing his two older brothers on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked them, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing." They both mumbled. They got up and walked down the stairs. Dani met them at the bottom.

"Hurry up." She wined. "I want to see who's at the door." They were shocked, they had never heard her wine before. Whoever was at the door must be really important. They jumped onto her shoulders and she walked to the porch.

Brenda and Sarah was standing at the door talking to someone. When Dani got closer, they moved over. The Chipmunks slipped down and held onto the back of Dani's shirt, out of view. Best to see it these people were friend or foe.

"May I introduce my daughter, Danielle Marie Whitman." Brenda said the woman at the door. Dani winced at her full name.

The woman had black hair, it wasn't as dark as Dylan's, but it wasn't as light as her own brown. She had dark eyes so different from Dani's green. Her face was heart shaped and she had thin lips. She was short and a little round. She stuck out her hand.

"Hello, Danielle. I'm Mary McCain." Dani took her hand.

"Dani. You can just call me Dani." She shook her hand up and down. Dani heard her mother stifle a gasp and a giggle. _I guess she saw the boys. _Dani thought to herself. She was silently hoping that Simon was somehow telling her mother not to say anything.

"And let me introduce my daughter, Kimberly- Ann Nicole McCain." A small girl with really long brown hair and blue eyes stepped out from behind Mary. She was short and skinny as a bean-pole. She had glasses and looked about fourteen.

"You can call me Kimmie." She said as she stuck out her hand.

"We are your new neighbors." Mary smiled.

Alvin dug his nails into Dani's back.

"Oww." She muttered as she smiled back. She hoped they didn't notice how she was faking happiness. Alvin pulled his hands out as he jumped off of Dani's back. He ran out of the room.

"Alvin!" Both Simon and Theodore hissed, but it was to late. They sighed and jumped off her back to go after him.

But before they could get to the door, someone noticed them.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Kimmie gasped out. "Chipmunks!" Simon and Theodore froze.

Dani quickly backed up and scooped them into her arms. They relaxed a little and Dani moved slightly to the left to position herself behind her mother. She handed Theodore to Sarah, but kept Simon in her arms. If worst came to worst Sarah could take off in one direction with Theodore and Dani, with Simon, in another. Dani silently prayed that Alvin would stay in the other room.

Brenda stepped foward, taking charge. "Ah, yes, may I-" She was cut off.

**"Dani! Dani! DANI! DANI! DANI! DANI! DANI!" **Alvin yelled, running back into the room. Mary and Kimmie gasped, while Dani, Sarah, Brenda, Simon, and Theodore glared at him.

He raised a hand. "He, he. Hi!" He waved, and jumped into Brenda's outstretched arms.

Simon glared at Alvin "Great job, Alvin! You had to go and talk, now our cover is blown! We could've passed as ordinary pets, but you just had to open your mouth didn't you?"

"Who cares about normal?" Came Alvin's mumbled response.

"I remember why you looked so familiar before, you're the girl that was in the newspaper a few weeks ago. Something about finding talking Chipmunks." Kimmie had finally come to her senses.

"As I was saying, may I introduce. Alvin." Alvin stood on top of Brenda's head. "Simon." Simon just waved. "And Theodore." Sarah stepped out from behind her mother, but you couldn't see Theodore's face, he had hidden it in Sarah's shirt.

"Well, this is certialy a surprise." Mary muttered.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Brenda closed the door on the pair. They seemed nice enough, but you never knew. She walked over to the window and pulled the blackout curtain closed tight.

Dani looked at Alvin. "What was so important that you had to come running into the room?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"Well, I had to tell you something," He paused for dramatic affect. "That could change our lives." He looked at his brothers and Dani, waiting for them to beg him to continue. When all he was met with was raised brows he continued, "I think Kimmie is a witch."

Everyone was silent while they processed this information. It didn't last very long though. They all bust out laughing at exactly the same time.

"What are you laughing about?!" He yelled. "I'm dead serious!"

"Alvin. Alvin. Alvin." Simon said, wipping tears out of his eyes. "You think everyone is a mythological monster." He took off his glasses and wiped off the stray tears.

"I do not." Alvin proclaimed stomping his foot. "Name one time." He put on a defiant face.

Simon looked smug. "One." He said raising one finger, " When we were younger, you accused a science teacher that I used to watch of being a warlock. Because you couldn't accept that I wanted to be smart."

Alvin looked shocked that Simon even remembered that, he sure didn't.

"Two." Simon raised another finger. "You accused a women walking down the street of being a vampire, because she was pale, and sharp canines. Something that most humans have, just look at Dani."

Alvin glanced at Dani and she smiled. Yup. He could clearly see sharp canines under her braces.

"Three." Simon raised a third finger. "You accused Theodore of being a werewolf. Just because his fur was growing faster than usual. You even tried to "cure" him."

Theodore shivered. He was sooooooo glad Alvin hadn't managed find a silver bullet.

"Four," 'Nother finger." You accused _Dani, _of all people, of being a sea monster, because the first time you saw her, she was getting out of the pool."

To say Dani was shocked would be an understatement.

"Five." Simon continued, holding up a finger on the opposite hand. "You accused Sarah-" He was cut off.

"Okay, Simon! We get it." Alvin interrupted, hoping Sarah hadn't been listening. If she had he could kiss his endless money supply good-bye. "I accuse a lot of people of being mythological creatures. But I really think she's a witch."

"Do you have any proof?" Dani asked.

"Actually... no." Alvin looked a little upset.

"Then how do you know she's a witch?" Simon asked.

Alvin was out of the room before he finished. Theodore sighed and followed him. The sooner they finished this "witch" business the sooner he could help Brenda bake a cake for tomorrow's Christmas party at her job. Dani and Simon quietly followed.

When they got into the living room, Alvin was sitting of the floor with his new book cracked open in front of him. He pointed at a page.

"Right here, all witches have long hair." He looked happy. Dani smiled, but noticed something on another page.

"What about this?" She pointed, "It says here that all witches look old and haggard." Alvin's face fell.

"She could've cast a spell to make herself look younger."

"Or right here." Theodore said pointing. "Witches have no family whatsoever."

"She could've made that lady out of frogs or something." Alvin tried.

"Or here." Simon pointed at the book too. "All witches always carry a wand. I didn't see any wand." Alvin's face fell even further, but then he looked defiant.

"It says here that witches can also cast spells out of their hands, they don't need a wand. She could have left her wand at home."

"Whatever Alvin." Simon said as he walked off. Theodore took this as an invitation to leave adn he quickly scurried out of the room. Dani sighed, patter him on the head, and walked off.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"I don't think we should be doing this, Alvin." Theodore said, looking at the house in front of them.

They had carefully and quietly crossed the street, in the dead of night, and were looking at their new neighbor's house. None of the lights were on, and it seemed quiet.

"_I _think I have an image to keep up. If those reporters around the house find out that I'm calling people witches and don't have any proof to back it up, I'm going to be a laughing stock." Alvin sniffed.

"Can we just hurry up. Tomorrow's the day before Christmas Eve and I want to be able to sleep late. Because, I know, Dani won't let me sleep late on Christmas Eve, because I promised to help her get ready for the Christmas party, and you and Theodore won't let me sleep on Christmas because you'll want to open presents." Simon said, glaring at Alvin for keeping him out this late.

"Fine." Alvin said as he jumped through an open window. They were all open, so all Alvin had to do was choose.

They crept through the house silently, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

EKEKEKEKE

They had been there for three hours and they still hadn't found anything. Simon and Theodore sighed, this was getting ridiculous. Simon glanced at the clock and suppressed a gasp. It was four in the morning!

"Alvin, beside that ginormous kumquat in the kitchen, we haven't found anything. Can we please go now?" Simon begged.

"No! None of us are going to rest until we find something." He declared.

Simon sighed and looked behind him to see what was keeping Theodore so long. But he wasn't there.

"Alvin! Theo's gone!"

Alvin whirled around so fast Simon felt a gust of wind. "WHAT!?"

"He's gone!"

"Not again!" Alvin exclaimed. "What are-" He was cut off by Simon putting a finger to his lips and cocking his head to the side.

He jumped into a dark corner and Alvin followed without question.

A few seconds later, they heard soft footfalls and saw small, human, feet pass.

When the person turned the corner, they let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"What are we going to do now?" Alvin asked Simon.

"Don't ask me!" Simon exclaimed. "You got us into this mess, you can get us out." Simon's ears perked up as he caught some high pitched squeaking. Theodore. He looked around and couldn't see anything. "Alvin, explain what this room looks like."

They each had a hightened scence. Simon's was his hearing, Alvin's his eyesight, and Theodore's his sence of smell. They never could figure out why, but they had just been born like that.

Alvin looked around. There was a doorway to his right and it appeared they were in the living room. He quickly explained this to Simon and he looked puzzled.

"Is there anything to the left?"

Alvin looked in that general direction, "There's a doorway. It looks like it was headed into a kitchen."

"That's funny." Simon smiled. "I can hear a high pitched voice in there." Alvin looked at Simon and glared at him, but he couldn't see it.

Alvin grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. They moved into a dark corner, and held really still.

They both peeked their heads around the corner and Simon squinted. He could barely see in the full moon light.

Alvin opened his eyes wide, and pushed his hat up to get a better look. It looked like Kimmie was sticking something in the oven. Theodore!

He jumped out of his hiding spot without realizing what he was doing. He ran at Kimmie and jumped onto the table. Simon followed hoping to stop him, but the effort was pointless.

Alvin launched himself off the table and grabbed onto Kimmie's hand. He sunk his teeth into her hand and didn't let go. Kimmie shook her hand with all her might, trying to get the young Chipmunk to let go.

Finally, Simon made it up the table leg and grabbed onto Alvin. His weight was enough to get Alvin to let go. They fell onto the table.

"Alvin! Simon!" Came Theodore's voice from the other side of the room. He had smelled the cookies Kimmie had been pulling out of the oven, and had come to investigate. He ran up the table and hugged both of them.

Kimmie glared at them, cradeling her hand that was now bleeding freely. "What are you doing here?!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"And that's why we snuck into your house." Alvin finished.

"You thought I was a witch?!" Kimmie exclaimed, giggling.

"Unfortunetly, yes." Simon mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Kimmie. I should've gotten to know you before I made judgements." Alvin mumbled.

Simon was dumbfounded. Alvin had learned his lesson? WOW!

Theodore looked at the cookies on the table. "Can I have a cookie?"

* * *

**I know the ending was rushed, but I needed to end it somewhere, and that was the only place I could think of. **

**This is one of my longest oneshots ever. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Bad Dreams

**Here's the next one. I really need new ideas I'm running out and I'm supposed to write at least ten of these and I don't have anymore ideas. Help!**

**On a happier note, did anyone else watch the Kids Choice Awards last night? The Chipmunks' movie won favorite movie! Against Transformers and I have to admit that was a very good movie, but our Chipmunks pulled through! And those critics said that it was going to a flop! Psh! Yeah right!**

**The movie inspired this one.**

**Oneshot #7 (Takes place after RCMCC)**

**Bad Dreams**

* * *

Everything was dark and cold, two of Theodore's least favorite things. He looked around and couldn't see anything. Where were Alvin and Simon.

"Theodore! Theodore! Theodore!" He heard Alvin and Simon's cries. "Theodore where are you?"

"Alvin! Simon! I'm right here!" He yelled in the direction of the voices. His voice was trembling, he was so scared. They didn't reply.

After a few agonizing minutes, he heard footsteps and his older brothers came into view. He ran to them and squeezed them as hard as he could. "Don't ever leave me again."

"We won't Theodore we promise." Simon muttered.

"Yea, you're our little brother, we love you." Alvin said smiling at him.

Suddenly a shadow came over them and Simon pushed Theodore behind a rock, that he didn't notice was there before. "Stay down." Alvin muttered looking up at whatever was making the shadow.

Theodore closed his eyes and covered his ears, but it didn't block out there screams. He looked out over the rock and gasped.

A cruel hand was yanking Simon off the ground and pulling up. Alvin tried to grab onto him, but he lost his grip. Alvin looked at Theodore, and motioned with his hand for him to stay down.

The hand came back down to grab Alvin, and he didn't fight it. Theodore ran from his hiding place.

"Don't leave me! You promised! Don't leave." Alvin looked down at him, and smiled sadly. "Don't leave! Please! I need you!"

Right before the hand was out of view, he heard Alvin say, "I'm sorry, Theodore." Then the hand was gone.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Theodore jerked up. Just a dream, just a dream. He looked at his brothers sleeping forms. They were still there. He let out a breath and layed back down to fall back asleep.

But everytime he closed his eyes he saw the hand coming for him. He sighed, crawled over Alvin and slid off the bed. He walked out of the room and tiptoed by Sarah's room. He was practially blind, but could smell the candle Dani always burned and walked in that direction.

He quietly walked into the room and over to Dani's bed. He looked at Dani's sleeping form and sighed silently. He didn't want to wake her up. He turned and headed back to the door.

"Theodore?" He heard Dani's groggy voice and he cringed. How did she do that? She always seemed to be able to sense when they were near. He turned to Dani and smiled innocently. Dani looked at him with her "tell me what's wrong look"

"I had a bad dream." He heard himself saying.

"Another one? That's your third bad dream this week, and it's only Monday!" She looked at the clock. "Actually, it's technically Tuesday..." She trailed off, and patted the edge of the bed. He jumped up without thinking. "What was it about this time?"

He thought back to his dream, and shuddered, but undetered, he told her about the hand and Alvin and Simon sacrificing themselves for him.

He was holding back tears when he finished. He hoped nothing like that never happened. Dani picked him up and cradled him in her arms. He suddenly felt safe, and hoped the feeling didn't go away.

"Theodore, nothing is ever going to happen to you or your brothers. Okay?"

"How can you be so sure?" He gazed at her with wide eyes.

"Because, I know that everyone in this house would go to the ends of the earth for you, Alvin and Simon included."

He smiled, and closed his eyes halfway. He didn't want to see the hand again.

"Theodore what are you doing in here?" He heard Alvin's voice come from the doorway.

"He had a bad dream again." Dani replied in a whisper. Alvin's voice was closer this time.

"He's awake you know, I can see his open eyes." Theodore sighed and opened his eyes all the way. Dani had turned on the lamp while he had had his eyes closed. Alvin was sitting on the bed next to Dani, and Simon, who he didn't notice was there until now, was standing on the floor.

"What was it about this time?" Simon asked, jumping onto the bed. He sat behind Theodore and rubbed his back, in an effort to get him to go to sleep.

Dani bent down and whispered in both of their ears. She didn't want Theodore to relive the dream again.

"That bad, huh?" He heard Alvin whisper. He layed down in Dani's arms again and closed his eyes, but he wasn't trying to get to sleep.

"Yep. What do you think we should do?" Dani asked them.

Simon looked at Theodore and listened intently, trying to tell if he was asleep. "He's not asleep. His breathing's to erratic."

Theodore sighed, again, and sat up, knowing his cover was blown.

"I think you should go back to sleep, and let me get some peace and quiet." He whispered, but of course no one listened to him.

"Theodore, do you know what dreams are?" Dani asked. He shook his head. Simon caught on to what she was doing.

"Dreams are a way that your subconscious tries to figure things out. It works them out in dreams." He said and Dani nodded.

"What do you think your subconisious was trying to figure out when you dreamed about that hand?"

Theodore put a finger to his lip in thought, "It was trying to figure out what Simon and Alvin would do in a disaster situation."

"What did you get out of it?" Simon asked.

"That Alvin and Simon would do anything for me." He said, smiling. He never realized how much his brothers loved him.

"Doesn't it make you feel better to know that you have brothers who will do anything for you?" Dani asked.

Theodore nodded and smiled. He layed back in Dani's arms and closed his eyes. The hand didn't pop up. Everything was back to normal.

"Come on, Theodore." Alvin said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go back to sleep." He led him out of the room and Simon quickly followed.

Dani smiled as she turned off the light.

* * *

**Short, sweet and to the point. I really enjoyed writing this one, I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Also, I put up character bios on my profile go check them out!**

**Please, Review! I only got two reviews last chapter. So please, I'm begging you, review! Don't make me get really angry again and put up a limit! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	9. Booooo!

**Next one done! These are a lot easier to write than the long fics, oh well. **

**Now, as everyone knows, the Chipmunks Movie comes out tomorrow. So I think tomorrow's going to go one of two ways.**

**1) No one will be updating tomorrow, because, they will be to busy watching and rewaching the movie. (Probably me)**

**2)There will be an explosion of updates, because everyone wil be inspired by the movie to write more. (Might also be me)**

**Either way, I will be happy. But just a warning there might not be another oneshot out tomorrow, because of #1, and becasue I have no more ideas! I'm out! Help!**

**I have good news! I'm going to be starting the sequel soon. And... I managed to come up with my own idea! Thanks to all the people who gave me ideas, but I came up with my own.**

**I have a poll up! Go vote! It's very important to the number of oneshots I do!**

**I came up with this one on my own. (Because I had no more reader ideas)**

**Oneshot #8 (Takes place after RCMCC)**

**Booooooo!**

* * *

"BOOOOOOO!" Alvin screamed for the umpteenth time that night. No one jumped. He had been trying to scare Dani, Simon, Theodore, and Sarah all night and wasn't doing so hot. He had managed to scare Theodore six times, Simon two, Sarah once, and Dani none. Not that he was surprised.

It was the day after Christmas and they were all trying out there new presents. Theodore was in the kitchen, baking all kinds of things out of the cookbook he got. Simon was reading one of his new books, Dani was texting Bella on her new cell phone, and Sarah was watching a movie. Alvin, having already gotten bored with his present, had nothing to do, so he tried to scare everyone.

He looked around the corner and saw Theodore on the counter, alone. Brenda had gone to get something out of the pantry and this was his chance. He crept around the corner, and slid under the counter, getting closer and closer.

He looked up at Theodore from under the stool, yes, this was perfect. He bent down and got ready to jump..

"Don't even think about it, Alvin." Theodore said, not looking up from the cookbook.

_"Darn it!" _He thought as he slithered out of the kitchen. _"Oh, well better luck next time." _

He looked into the living room. Simon was gone! He then looked up the stairs, and saw his blue sweatered brother turning into their room. _"Probably to get another book." _He mused to himself. He practialy skipped up the stairs, in anticipation of the fright he was going to give Simon. _"Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

He looked into his room and saw that, yes, Simon was getting out one of his new books. He was hunched over, reading the back to see if he wanted to read it.

Alvin tiptoed across the room, as quietly as he could. But Simon's ears perked up, and he stiffened. Alvin, in turn, stiffened too. He had forgotten about Simon's great hearing! That must have been how Theodore had noticed him also, he must've smelled him. He looked down at all the dirt in his fur, and nodded, that was why.

Simon slowly started to turn around, so Alvin jumped into a dark corner. Simon's bespectalled eyes scanned the room, but when he didn't see anyhting, be shruged and turned back around.

Alvin grinned. He was so glad Simon couldn't see as well as he could. He crept out of his corner, and started making his way back across the room.

Simon stiffened again, but didn't turn around. He grabbed the book by the edge and turned around to pull it back down the stairs.

Alvin froze, but then Simon turned back around to get a better grip on the book. Alvin took that as his chance, he turned and ran back to his dark corner. Just in time to, Simon turned back around just as he was slipping into the darkness.

Simon huffed and heaved the book out the door. Alvin could hear the definite sound of it hitting the stairs.

Alvin sighed, _"So much for that." _But then he noticed that Simon left the light on. He would have to come back to turn it off!

He didn't have to wait long, Simon came back seconds later. He walked across the room and pulled on the rope attached to the closet light switch. (Dani had tied ropes on all the switches, after she came home and found Alvin hanging off one.)

Alvin looked at his younger brother and smiled, this was going to be priceless. He was about to step back out of his corner, but froze when Simon turned around, _again. _

Simon ran across the room and pulled on the cord attached to the main light. He turned to walk out the door, but paused

"Nice try, Alvin." He walked out the door.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Alvin tried everyone of them three more times, but was met with a similar result.

By that time, everyone had moved onto other things. So the living room was empty.

Alvin sighed and plopped down on the couch. He grabbed the remote, turned the T.V. onto a random channel, and layed down.

_CLICK. CLICK. CLICK._

He sat up. _What was that?_ It sounded like Theodore running across the couch.

He scanned the room, but his eyes didn't pick up anything unusual. He layed back down, and closed his eyes.

_TAP. TAP. TAP._

He sat back up and looked at the window. There was nothing tapping on it. What was making those noises? He sat up straight and stared at the T.V. not daring to close his eyes.

If he had been paying more attention, he would've hear Dani, Simon, and Theodore giggling behind the couch. They were getting tired of Alvin trying to scare them, so, they decided, to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Dani mouthed, _"On one." _and they nodded.

She held up five fingers and their eyes sparkled in anticipation.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Boooooooooooooooooo!" They all yelled. But... Alvin wasn't there. They looked around. Where was he.

"Rrrraaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" They jumped three feet in the air. Simon and Theodore were holding onto Dani for dear life, and Dani turned around.

Alvin was in a giggling fit on the floor. Dani, Simon, and Theodore glared at him, but that made him laugh even louder.

"I... Told... You... I... Was... going... to... get... you..." He gasped between his giggles.

* * *

**There it is! You better review! Or... or... I'm... I don't know what I'll do. Just review! Please!**

**Ideas! I need ideas!**

**Remember to vote in my poll!**


	10. Missing

**Well, I managed to update.**

**This one was short, but I like it.**

**This one broke my writer's block, even if it only lasted a few hours. **

**I came up with this one by myself, well, one of the 80's episodes helped.**

**Oneshot #9 (Takes place after RCMCC)**

**Missing. **

* * *

"Noooooooo!" Alvin screamed, grabbing his bare head. "How did this happen?"

Dani glared at him for his outburst. "I was about to tell you." She looked at Simon and Theodore and nodded. They left the room when they saw that Alvin was under control. They had to keep up the search.

When they got outside, Sarah glanced at them questionably, and Simon nodded.

Theodore stared at the door, "He's not going to last very long."

"There's nothing we can do." Sarah said, "We'll just have to keep looking." She scooped them up and walked out the door. It had to be somewhere around here.

Alvin glared at Dani, "Explain." It was only one word, but it held so much malice, Dani couldn't help but flinch.

"Well, when you woke up from your little video game contest, you realized your ha-" She stopped. She didn't know if saying the word would hurt him, "It was gone. You froze up and we couldn't get you to come out of it." She glanced at his face, "Simon said that when you were smaller, he would have to dumb you into the cold stream next to your tree to get you to wake up."

Alvin looked repulsed at the thought, those were the rudest awakenings ever.

"So I ran a cold bath and we dumbed you in. You woke up almost automatically.." She trailed off.

Alvin sighed, that would explain why he was all wet. "What are you doing to get it back?"

"Sarah, Simon, and Theodore are out looking for it right now. If it somehow made it out of the house, we'll find it."

Alvin raised an eyebrow, "And if it didn't make it out of the house?"

"I'm an all A student, so's Simon. Theodore has all A's and one B, don't you think we would've thought about searching the house?" Alvin looked a little embarrassed when she said that. "We tore the house apart looking for it while you were in La-La-Land, and Theodore couldn't smell it, so we assumed it wasn't here."

His hat did smell bad, considering he didn't take it off. He stood up, "What are we waiting for? Let's go help."

Dani smiled and stick him on her head, his favorite perch.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

They searched almost all night. But were met with no success.

"We might as well give up.." Alvin said, flopping down on the couch.

"Don't talk like that, Alvin. We'll find it." Simon patted him on the back.

"Yeah, don't give up." Theodore said.

"What's the point? Life isn't worth living if I don't have it." Alvin replied, gazing at his brothers with huge eyes.

Dani looked astonished, "Now listen here-" She was cut off by the doorbell. She sighed and got up.

Simon and Theodore followed here, but Alvin stayed on the couch.

Dani opened the door a crack and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey , Dylan." She said as she opened the door.

"Hey, Dani." He looked down and saw Simon and Theodore.

"Si, Teddy. " He nodded at them. "Where's Al?"

"It's Alvin, Simon, and Theodore." Simon corrected. "And Alvin's in the living room."

"Oh, okay. Sorry Simon, I thought you would like to be called something shorter. I have a surprise for him." He walked through the house and entered the living room.

"Hey, Al! I have a present for you."

Alvin didn't even look up. "It's Alvin." He mumbled. Dylan didn't know it but Simon had a smug look on his face behind him.

Dylan sighed and grabbed something out of his back pocket. He held it out to Alvin. "I hope you weren't looking for this."

Alvin turned around and his eyes got really huge.

"MY HAT!" He screeched, grabbing the hat out of his hand. He plopped it onto his head, and a huge smile came over his face.

"Where did you get this?" He narrowed his eyes at Dylan.

"I accidentally grabbed it when I left the house."

"I don't remember this..." Alvin trailed off, looking at Dani for help.

_-Flashback-_

_"Hey, Dylan." Dani smiled, as she opened the door._

_"Hey, just thought I'd come by to see you!" He said, really cheerful._

_"You want to play Alvin's new video game, don't you?"_

_"Yes, please! Please! Please?! I'll give up a hug. A kiss! **A ring!** Whatever you want."_

_"What?!"_

_"I- um- I!? Hey, Alvin!" Dylan waved at Alvin. "Help me!" He whispered. _

_"I heard that!" Dani screamed, pointing at the door._

_Alvin turned in the direction of the living room, "Hey, Simon! Knock over Brenda's new vase!" _

_Dani screamed and ran in the diretion of the living room._

_Alvin winked and ran up Dylan's leg onto his shoulder, "Man, Dani must really be worried about that vase. She tottally forgot that Simon and Theodore were still at Grandma's."_

_Dylan burst out laughing at that, and walked into the boys' room._

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

_"Bye, Dani! Alvin, AWESOME GAME!" _

_He bent down and grabbed his bag. Not noticing that Alvin's hat had fallen into his bag._

_-End flashback-_

"Ooohhhhh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alvin jumped on Dylan's head.

"Your welcome, Al."

"My name is Alvin!"

* * *

**I am very disappointed in you people. Only three people voted in my poll! You can actually vote in this one, you don't have to be over eighteen!**

**I need a good idea for the final oneshot! Something really good! I have two good ideas.**

**1) Neighbors. A family of squirles moves into Dani's backyard. **

**2) Water-balloons. Battle of the genders! Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dylan go up against, Dani, Bella, Kimmie, and Sarah in a water-balloon fight.**

**3) Do the first one as the final, and have the water-balloon fight at the beginning of the sequel.**

**If you have any better ideas, tell me.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	11. Neighbors

**I'm so sad. This is my last oneshot. I will be starting the sequel soon, but probably not tomorrow. I have to come up with the story line, first. I will be writing oneshots occasionally, so I'm not going to put this on complete just yet.**

**Oh and since there's going to be a new OC in my sequel I'm going to put up her bio on my profile now. Go check it out.**

**This one was inspired by the song Chipmunk Fun. If you have a chance go watch it on youtube. (It's from the Alvin show.) It's really cute. The lyrics that inspired me are as follows:**

**_I like to break dishes._**

**_And fight with the squirrels._**

**_I like to pull pigtails,_**

**_When their on girls._**

**_We like to eat candy,_**

**_and talk in school._**

**_But we don't like study much,_**

**_arithmetic. _**

**_makes me sick._**

**_We like to have lots of fun and sing these songs for you._**

**Oneshot #10 (Takes place after RCMCC)**

**Neighbors**

* * *

"Daaaaannnniiiiii!" Sarah screamed, as she ran through the door.

Dani jolted from her sitting position on the couch. Theodore, who had been sitting on her lap, fell onto the floor.

"Ouch!" He cried, rubbing his head.

"Sorry." Dani mumbled, briskly walking away from the couch. She snapped in Simon's general direction and pointed at Theodore. Simon jumped off the computer keyboard and ran to comfort Theodore. He knew Dani only snapped at him when she was to worried to form words.

Dani ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Sarah was collapsed on the floor with Alvin on her shoulder. They had been outside planning world domination, when Sarah saw something strange. So she grabbed Alvin off the blue print and ran into the house.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Alvin mumbled, fanning Sarah.

"We were outside planning..." She paused, best not let Dani know what they had been doing. "... Something, when I looked out at the yard and saw something run across the branch. I knew it was something evil, so I grabbed Alvin and ran inside."

Dani sighed, she had over reacted over nothing. Why wasn't she surprised? She looked into the living room and saw that Theodore was happily sitting on the couch eating a cookie bigger than he was. Dani laughed quietly, he was so cute. She glanced at the computer and saw that it was turned off. _Simon must still be with Theodore. _She thought.

"Sarah, it was probably a squirrel." She jumped when she heard a voice behind her speak. She whirled around, and there stood Simon with a smile plastered across his face. "Sorry, Dani didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't say things like that, Simon. It could really be a squirrel, and you know how much I hate squirrels." Alvin said, glaring at his brother.

"Why do you hate squirrels?" Sarah asked, innocently. She knew exactly why he hated squirrels, they were the first things on his extermination list. That and microwave popcorn.

"When I was a young Chipmunk," Alvin began.

"Thank you, so very much, Sarah. Now we'll never get him to shut up." Simon glared at Sarah.

"You're still young Alvin." Dani reminded. Alvin glared at her, but otherwise ignored her interruption.

"I was inocetly walking along with my arcorn and I was attacked, and when-" He was cut off.

"That's not how I remember it." Simon began. "You were walking along, and you saw the acorn so you picked it up. And instead of bringing it to the tree like a good little Chipmunk, you decided to throw it at our neighbors, who were squirrels, because you thought they were vampires."

"Don't interupt, Simon. It's rude." Alvin said, as he took a deep breath to begin again, but paused. "How did you know that? You and Theodore were sleeping."

"I took the liberty to watch you when you left, because I knew you had the tendency to get into trouble." Simon said and then smiled. He had just realized something. "You just confirmed what I just said. You did think they were vampires." He broke down into laughter. And Theodore, who had turned down the T.V. a loooong time ago, broke into giggles too. He had woken up that day to Simon yelling at Alvin to get away from the neighboring tree, and he had looked out the window, and saw the youngest squirrel attack his older brother.

He stopped laughing when he remebered this, but then started laughing louder. And the squirrle won!

Alvin put on his best pout, but it only made Simon and Theodore laugh harder. He turned to Dani.

"Just, please, get rid of it." He pointed at the only tree in the backyard.

Dani shook her head. "It has every right to be here that you do."

Alvin looked shocked that Dani went against his wishes. Then his face lit up. "No it dosen't!" He proclaimed, jumping off Sarah and running into the living room. He ran up the book case and slid around the vase. He grabbed the only loose papers and jumped down. "It says here, that we are citizens of his country." He said, handing the papers to Dani. "That squirrel is not."

Dani examined the papers, "Actually, these are the missing pages to Theodore's cookbook. My mother put those papers in a safe place."

Alvin's face fell. "Please, Dani. Just make it go away." Dani shook her head and walked away.

Alvin sighed, it was final, there was no way they were going to get rid of that squirrel now. Or was there?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"This isn't going to work." Simon said, examining the contraption they had built. He had said it five times already and Alvin was getting sick of his negative attitude.

"Just stop, Simon. And will you hurry up and pick a straw?!" Even though he had built it, there was no way Alvin was going to be the person... Chipmunk... to try out this crazy thing.

Simon sighed and grabbed a random straw.

"On three." He said and Alvin nodded. "One. Two. Three." They opened their hands.

Alvin wasn't surprised with the results. He had gotten the short straw... again. Simon smiled and beckoned to the harness they had rigged up.

Alvin sighed as Simon tightened the straps around him.

"Ready?" Simon asked, his foot hovering over the big red "start" button. Alvin nodded. Simon put all his weight on the button. And Alvin went flying.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After crash landing into the tree, Alvin had gone unconscious. Go figure. When he came to, he was in a little alcove.

There was a women in the corner, stuffing what looked like arcorns into a hole, a little boy swing from a branch, and a man, watching for danger. The little boy stopped swinging when he saw that Alvin had stirred.

"Mommy. The chipmunk's awake." He said in the universal animal language. All animals knew it, no humans did. The women turned. She sighed when she saw Alvin.

"Yes, your right, Daniel." Alvin stffled a giggle when he heard the boy's name. Boy, will Dani be surprised.

"Where am-?" He stopped when he realized he was speaking English. His brain clicked into action and he switched into animal. "Where am I?" He winced when it came out scratchy. He wouldn't be singing for a while.

"You're in our tree, dear." The women said, smiling. She looked out the branches. "The nicest family lives there. The girl with the brown hair, brings us food."

Alvin stood up and looked out the branches as well, and saw that he was staring at Dani's house! He had made it into the tree! He looked back at the three people in the tree and saw what he had missed before, they all had bushy tails! The squirrels!

"What's your name, son?" The male asked.

"Alvin." He answered, but then mental slapped himself. Why hadn't he used a fake name?

"I'm David." He said pointing at himself. "This is my wife, Erin." He said kissing her on the cheek. "And my son, Danny." He rubbed the little one on the head.

Alvin opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Alvin! Alvin!" Simon and Theodore called, peering up into the tree.

"I'm up here!" He called. He looked at the family of squirrels, they nodded and he beckoned to his brothers. They climbed the tree without hesitation.

When they made it into the alcove, Alvin introduced them.

"These are my younger brothers." He said. "Simon and Theodore." Erin and David studied them quietly, but Danny ran up to Simon.

"What are these things on your face?" He asked, grabbing Simon glasses.

EKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

"I told you they weren't bad." Simon hissed at Alvin, as they slid down the tree.

"You did not!" Alvin said offended"All you did was correct me."

"Well, I'm telling you now. There not bad. Why did you have to launch yourself into their home like that?"

Alvin had steam coming out of his ears. "Now listen here..."

Theodore laughed as they made their way back up the the house. _Somethings never change._

* * *

**Remember to review!**


	12. Picking out a Christmas Tree

**Hello! I finished it! I'm very proud of myself, I finished this in an hour.**

**This oneshot goes back to before RCMCC. It explains how Dani's family came to get the Christmas tree with the Chipmunks in it.**

**I would like to dedicate this oneshot to my twin sister, Bella. (She gave me the idea) Because of all the hell we have to go through when our family goes to pick out a Christmas tree. (There are five kids in our family. Two sets of twins and one on her lonesome)**

**Hope you enjoy it and remember to review!**

**Oneshot #11 (Takes place before RCMCC) **

**Picking out the Christmas Tree**

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" Sarah asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Yes, it's tradition." Her mother said, looking back.

"But can't we get one of awesome plastic ones that already has the lights on them?" Sarah continued.

Dani caught that and pulled her headphones off. "Yeah, we could get one of those that has snow on it. You know how we don't get snow here very often." He mother glared at her for butting in.

"Stay out of this." She hissed. She didn't want both of her children ganging up on her. "Just go and listen to your music. What _are_ you listening to?"

"_The Chipmunk Adventure_ Soundtrack." Dani mumbled putting her headphones back on. Her mother ignored her.

"But Mom," Sarah whined. "Why do we have to go today? I was just putting the finishing touches on my catastrophi-" She cut herself off when her mother's head jerked around. "The finishing touches on... on.. Dani's birthday present."

"Dani's birthday was in October." Brenda's eyes narrowed.

"I know, but I didn't give her a present, remember? So, I'm going to give it to her now." Sarah smiled, happy with her lie.

"You already gave me a present." Dani said, still looking out the window with her headphones on. "The hair straightener that shocks me every time I use it." Sarah glared at her and opened her mouth to say something, but her father spoke first.

"We're here!" Chris called, putting the car in park. Dani sighed and silently thanked her father for driving so fast. If he hadn't she would be at Sarah's mercy.

Dani pulled the door open and jumped out of the huge Ford truck. They only used it when they had something big to haul.

"Oh, look, Danielle, they changed the name." Her mother called pointing at the banner that was swaying in the light November breeze. _The North Pole Christmas Tree farm._

Dani glanced at it. "Cool." She said, sarcasm evident in her voice. She glanced at her younger sister and grimaced. Sarah returned the grimace, a smile about to break out.

"Dad, can I work the chainsaw?" Sarah asked, using her huge blue eyes to her advantage.

Her father glanced at her and quickly looked away. "No." He said, his voice shaking.

"Pweese?"

"No. You're to young." He smiled when he found a way out of this.

"You're playing to 'you're to young' card again?" Dani mumbled. She looked at Sarah and smiled when she saw tears gather in her eyes. _How does she do that?_

"But Daddy!" Sarah wailed. "You never let me do anything!" Brenda glanced at her husband.

_"Just let her use the dang chainsaw!"_ She hissed, smiling at all the people staring at them.

"Fine, but I have to help you." Chris muttered.

XxXxXxxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXxX

"Guys, where are we?" Theodore asked, glancing between the branches in the tree.

"I don't know." Simon said, looking out at all the people studying the trees.

"I think we were abducted by aliens." Alvin said, wiggling his fingers.

"Aliens?" Theodore's voice trembled.

"Stop it, Alvin. There are no such things as aliens." Simon said, patting Theodore on the back to get him to calm down.

"How do you know, Simon?" Alvin retorted. "There could be. Aren't you the one who always says, '_The universe if huge. We don't know whats out there.'_?" Alvin mimicked Simon voice perfectly.

"Now, Alvin, that's-" He was cut off.

"Mommy, I want this one!" They heard a little girls high pitched voice scream. The looked out and saw a girl who looked about seven. She was short, had long blond hair, and was pointing at the first tree on the lot.

"Okay, that's the tree that Sarah wants." They heard a women's voice mutter. "What about you Danielle?"

They couldn't see the girl that the women addressed but they could hear her moving around.

"What about this one?" They jumped when the girl's voice came. It was close.

"I like that one." The women muttered.

Suddenly Simon spun around when he realized why the voices seemed so close. They were right next to the tree.

"Guys, I think this is the tree they're planning to buy." He whispered.

"How do you know?" Alvin asked, looking in the same direction Simon was.

There was a girl about fourteen looking at the tree, an older looking women beside her. But they weren't looking at the women. The girl had long brown hair and sparkling green eyes, there was a smug smile on her face as she looked down at the younger girl, probably her sister.

"What are you guys looking at?" Theodore asked, walking toward the edge of the limb to get a better look.

The women stuck her hand out to grab the same limb Theodore was on, and Alvin and Simon yanked him back, just as she grabbed it.

"Sturdy limbs." She mumbled, letting go. She walked all the way around the tree. "No holes." She muttered. She grabbed the tag that was attached to and read it. "Six feet tall. The perfect tree. Good choice, Dani." She nodded to her husband and he brought out chainsaw.

"Sarah, are you ready?"

The younger girl's eyes sparkled mysteriously. "Yep."

XxXxXxXXxxXxXxxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe you picked Dani's tree." Sarah mumbled, standing next to her mother.

"Danielle picked a very good tree, probably the best one we had in a while."

Sarah just huffed and looked out the window. She could see the tree standing on a platform. _"I wonder what that's for?"_ She mumbled. She jumped when the thing started shaking. She watched it for a few minutes and smiled. "I know what I want for Christmas!" She sang, skipping back to Brenda.

XxXxXXxXxXxxxxXxxXxXxXXXXXxX

"What's this thing, Simon?" Theodore asked as the tree (and them) were placed on a platform a few inches off the ground.

"I don't know."

"Now, we'll just shake the tree to get rid of any dead needles, and you can have it." They heard an employee said, as he flipped a switch. Their eyes widened.

"Grab on the the trunk!" Simon yelled over the whirring of the machine. Alvin and Theodore didn't argue, just ran to the trunk and held on for dear life.

Slowly the tree started vibrating.

"Ahhhhh." Alvin muttered, rubbing his back on the trunk. "A back massage."

But the calm vibrating stopped and the tree started to shake roughly.

"Ahhhhhh! Earthquake!" Alvin yelled, trying to keep Theodore from getting scared, but he didn't hear.

"Help!" Theodore yelled, as he lost his grip on the trunk he fell a few inches but grabbed onto a limb. Simon gasped, reaching for Theodore's hand, but he couldn't reach.

"Alvin!" He yelled. Alvin looked at him and Simon pointed down at Theodore. Alvin jumped off his limb, without looking back, and grabbed Theodore's hand. Simon grabbed Alvin's tail as he fell and yanked up when he saw him grab Theodore.

But it wasn't enough to get them back on the limb, so they just hung there until they tree stopped moving.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxXxXxXXx

"Let's go, Danielle!" Brenda yelled, out the truck's window. Dani walked away from the concessions bar, a hot chocolate in hand.

She jumped up into the truck and slammed the door shut.

"... No, Sarah, you can't have one of those tree shakers." Brenda said.

"But, Mom!" Sarah whined.

"I. Said. No."

Dani glanced back through the rear window and silently begged her father to hurry up and tie the tree down. She saw him clap the young employee on the back and walked toward the front of the truck. He got in, started it and they drove away from the _North Pole Christmas Tree Farm_ without a word.

XxXxXXxxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxxX

"Where do you think, they're taking us?" Theodore asked, looking out from beneath the net that held the tree in place.

"I don't know, and I don't think we're going to like it." Simon answered.

* * *

**Well there it is. I should have the next chapter to Cousin Troubles up by Wednesday.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	13. Brothers and Old Boots

**Hello to all! I have a major of Writer's block on the main story, so I decided to write this. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Well, I ordered a Chipmunk CD off Amazon called _Chipmunks in Low Places_and heard one song on that CD that I had to write a oneshot about. It's called _Brothers and Old Boots _(the CD is Country) it was written by Ross Bagdasarian, Janice Karman, and John Boylan and is sung by The Chipmunks with special guest Charlie Daniels. **

**I had been reading a lot of fanfics with songs in them, and wanted to try my hand at it. The song that appears is the one mentioned above, and the link to youtube is on my profile. I suggest you read it and listen to it at the same time. I put it in for that sole reason. **

**Does everyone know how in movies the characters sometime break out in song? Good. Becasue that's how the song fits in. It's susposed to be like Dylan, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore broke out in song.**

**It took me two days to write this, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oneshot #13 (Takes place during Cousin Troubles)**

**Brothers and Old Boots**

* * *

"Oo, ee, oo, ah, ah," Simon sang to himself as he walked down the hallway toward the stairs. "Ting, tang, walla, walla, bing, bang! Ahhh!" At bang! Simon stepped on a skateboard. He tripped and tumbled down the steps, landing with a _thump. _"Owww." He muttered, rubbing his head. Little black dots were dancing on the corner of his vison and he felt himself falling into unconsciousness. _Have to stay awake. _He told himself. _If I go under I might go into a coma._

"Simon!" Brenda yelled, running into the room. She saw him sitting on the ground and sunk to her knees."Are you okay?" Simon nodded, "I'm fin-" He stopped when something crash to the side. Simon studied is for a moment and his eyes widended when he realized what it was.

Alvin's skateboard.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Alvin yelled, running to his fallen loved one. He picked up the skateboard and glared at Simon.

"What did you do?!" He asked, hugging the miniature wheels to his chest.

"Alvin, don't pester Simon now." Brenda said. "He just fell down the stairs, give him some slack."

"I'll cut him some slack when he does something about my skateboard." Alvin glared at Simon.

Suddenly, Alvin was in the air. He squirmed around and glared at whoever was holding him. Dani just smirked, Theodore on her shoulder. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where Theodore had been teaching her to bake a cake. She set Alvin down and looked at Theodore.

"Do you want to make some ice cream from scratch? To make Simon feel better and to help Alvin get over his.. loss." Theodore nodded, happy to get a chance to use his new ice cream maker.

Dani walked into the pantry to get the ice cream maker. When she came back she what she saw didn't surprise her. Alvin and Theodore were in a glaring contest.

"Okay. What's going on?" She asked, setting the maker in-between them.

"Alvin started scolding me for siding with Simon." Theodore said, looking up at her.

"Alvin," Dani said, with a warning tone in her voice. "You need to let g-." She was cut off.

"Dani! Can you and Theodore come in here a minute?" Dani sighed and scooped up Theodore. She glanced at Alvin.

"Can you behave yourself until we come back?" She asked.

Alvin glared at her, but didn't say anything. Dani took a huge breath and walked out of the room, Theodore glaring at his brother over her shoulder.

Alvin stood up and started pacing.

"Stupid Simon. Breaking my skateboard. Stupid Theodore. Siding with idiotic Simon. Darn Dani! Siding with both of them." He mumbled to himself.

As he was talking his anger was mounting and he couldn't control himself anymore. He walked over to the ice cream maker and punched it with all of his might. It moved dangerously close to the edge of the counter, but he didn't notice. He spun around and kicked it. It tipped and then..

He noticed.

He ran to it and try to hold it on the counter, but it was to heavy. It toppled over the edge and hit the ground. It broke into almost exactly the same amount of pieces that the skateboard did. He looked at it and decided that he didn't want to be here when Theodore got back.

He ran out of the room and up the stairs. Just as he was entering his room he heard Theodore yell:

"AAAAALLLLVVVVIIIIINNNN!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

The next day Alvin was grounded, Theodore was still in mourning, and Simon was aloud to walk around again.

Alvin had grown bored of staring at the ceiling hours before, so had settled himself with going through the trunk sitting at the foot at Dani's bed.

He had started with his section, but didn't find anything interesting. So he had moved onto Theodore's but only found a few pieces of an old brownie. Simon's looked to be the most promising.

When he jumped down into the section labeled in blue, the first thing he noticed was the sign stuck on the wall with two pieces of tape:

_Alvin (plus sign) Theodore: Hands off._

Alvin smiled and rubbed his hands together. An invitation. He threw back Simon's neatly folded sweaters and smirked when he saw the huge cash pile on under the clothes.

"He needs to find a new place to hide his money." He mused to himself, stuffing the money into his pockets.

"Hey, Alvin!" Brenda yelled. "I think you were in your room for enough time. Do you want to come to the store with me?!"

Alvin laughed manically. "Of course!" He now had at least twenty dollars to spend.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxX

"We're back!" Brenda yelled into her house.

"Yeah! Simon! Theodore! Come look what I bought!"

Simon and Theodore slowly walked down the stairs. "What?" They asked together. A few minutes earlier, Simon had walked into their's and Dani's room and found his clothes thrown everywhere and his money gone. He knew that Alvin took it and was ready to accuse. Theodore was still mad at Alvin, so he had a short fuse.

"I got a video!" Alvin said, presenting the box to his brothers. It was almost the same size he was and they were kinda surprised he could even move it. They examined the video and both glared at him.

"I'll be taking this now." Simon said, trying to grab the box out of Alvin's hand.

"No." Theodore said, trying to take it too. "I'm going to take it. Alvin owes me for breaking my ice cream maker."

"No, Theodore. He stole my money to buy this thing, so it's mine." Simon pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge.

"I did not!" Alvin yelled, pulling on it.

XxXx A few minutes earlier XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So Dylan, I was wondering if you could talk to them, since you have two younger brothers. They would relate to you more than me." Dani said.

"Sure. What have they been fighting about?"

"Well, you see, yesterday Alvin left his skateboard on the top of the stair-" She was cut off by Alvin's yell.

"I think it's time." Dylan muttered. "I'll figure it out."

They walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXx

**Start the song- Brothers and Old Boots **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"No!" Theodore yelled. "It's mine, Alvin!" He pulled and the video slipped out of Alvin's grasp, but he managed to hold on with his little fingers.

"Remove your pinkies it's mine!" Simon yelled. "Alvin, you bought it with my money! That makes it mine."

They all started yelling at once and Dani couldn't take it anymore, she pushed Dylan in between them.

"Hey. Hey." He said, raising his hands. "What's the problem fellas?"

"My brother." All three replied at the same time.

"Well you know brothers are a whole lot like old boots." Dylan said, trying to find an analogy that would work.

"Yeah, big heals and stinky." Alvin said, glaring at his brothers.

"Nah, little partner." He replied, his Texan gene taking over. "They're made to last."

(On the song it's Charlie Daniels singing, but let's just pretend it's Dylan.)

Dylan:

_In this ever changing world  
__There's not much we'll endure  
__Third grade flings and paper rings fade fast  
__Though most things loose their allure  
__Of this you can be sure  
__Brothers and old boots are made to last._

"C'mon fellas." He said, seeing their faces.

Chipmunks:

_Brothers and old boots, treasures from the past  
__Brothers and old boots are made to last_

"Get your hands off my video!" Alvin said, pulling harder.

"No!" Theodore retorted.

"Guys, c'mon!" Dylan tried.

Alvin:

_Now you know there will be days  
__You'll think of fifty different ways  
__to put their little bodies in a cast_

"That's not very brotherly Alvin." Dylan reprimanded.

Simon:

_But if someone gives you trouble  
__You can bet that it's your brother._

Dylan sighed.

Simon:

_Cause bozos and old boots are made to last._

"Cut it out Simon." Dylan scolded.

Chipmunks:

_Brothers and old boots_

Theodore decided to interrupt:

_Headaches from the past._

Dylan slapped his head. "Not you too, Theodore!"

Chipmunks:

_Brothers and old boots are made to last._

On _last_ Theodore and Alvin bumped into each other and fell over.

"Don't push me." Theodore hissed.

"You pushed me." Alvin shot back.

"Now quit it!" Dylan said, pushing them apart. The video long forgotten on the ground.

Dylan:

_Still you know there'll come a time_

Theodore jumped on Dani's shoulder to glare at Dylan.

_You'll wanna throw those boots away_

"Come on, guys. Stop it." Dylan said, grabbing Theodore.

Dylan:

_But when you think of true blue friends  
__You'll wish that they would stay._

"You bought that video with the money you stole from me, Alvin." Simon said, pointing at it. "That makes it mine."

"I was simply replacing my skateboard you broke." Alvin shot back.

"Alvin." Simon moaned. "You left it at the top of the stairs. I could've broken every bone in my body."

"RIGHT! But instead you broke my skateboard."

"Guys." Dylan tried to break them up.

"Well, you broke my ice cream maker." Theodore said, standing close to Alvin.

They started to bicker at the same time.

"QUIET!" Dylan had finally had it.

Dylan:

_Well, sometimes things get rough  
__But love withstands that stuff  
__And I don't care what you all have to say  
__Cause I can see it in your eyes  
__I that you would die  
__For one another every single day_

Chipmunks:

_Brothers and old boots_

Theodore had finally come to his senses. "I love you guys." He ran up to them and hugged them as hard as he could.

_Treasures from the past_

"We love you too." Alvin and Simon said together, relaxing into the hug.

_Brothers and old boots are made to last._

They sang the last line in perfect harmony.

"That was real nice." Dylan said, smiling.

_Brothers and old boots  
Treasures from the past  
Brothers and old boots are made to last_

"Alvin?" Simon asked. "You will pay back to money you stole, I-I mean borrowed. Won't you?"

"Um, yeah." Alvin replied. "Just as soon as you replace my- my shattered, worthless skateboard."

"Hold on. Hold on." Dylan tried to break them up.

"Well, what about my ice cream maker?" Theodore jumped over Dylan's hands and glared at Alvin.

They started yelling again.

"C'mon guys, stop it." Dylan tried to intervene. "That's enough. Okay guys, cut it out." He finally just threw his hands in the air. "I give up!" He yelled, stalking out of the room.

"Thanks for trying, Dylan!" Dani yelled. She turned and glared at the boys. "Why are you doing this?"

"He broke my skateboard!" Alvin pointed at Simon.

"So? You broke my ice cream maker!" Theodore pointed at Alvin.

"He." Simon said, also pointing at Alvin. "Stole my money."

Dani sighed and left the room without another word. She wasn't the parent; she couldn't make them forgive and forget.

XxXxxX A few Hours LaterXxXxXxXx

The boys were confined in their room. Brenda had gotten tired of the fighting and had locked them in the room, hoping that they would work it out.

They wouldn't look at each other, let alone talk about a compromise.

_Knock. Knock._

They jumped when someone rapped on the door. When no one moved to open it, the person on the other side decided to come in anyway.

"Hey, guys." Sarah greeted.

"Hey." Alvin muttered.

"Hi." Theodore waved at her, and Simon just nodded.

"Did you even try to talk about it?" She asked, looking at them. They were all in opposite corners in the room. It didn't look like they had moved all day. "You know everything you did was accidents, except Alvin's slight felony." She tried to get them to crack a smile.

"Sarah's right." Simon said, walking into the middle of the room. "I'm sorry for breaking your skateboard, Alvin. I should've been paying more attention."

Theodore joined his brothed in the middle of the room. He didn't do anything wrong, but he still felt that he should apoligize for something.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you guys." He said, looking at the ground. They hadn't flighted like this in a long time.

"I forgive you, Theodore." Simon replied, patting him on the back. "And I'm sorry too." They looked at Alvin expectantly. He just huffed and turned to face the wall.

"Alvin." Sarah said in a warning voice.

"I don't what you're scolding me for." Alvin said, miffed. "You're only seven, two years younger than us. Plus, I thought that was Brenda's job."

"Alvin, you can't fight with your brothers all your life. You have to forigve them, eventually." Sarah ignored his comment.

"Come on, Alvin." Simon and Theodore said, walking up to them. "We've been through so much together. How can one skatboard start all this." Simon waved his hand in the direction of the room. Alvin's skateboard was sitting the corner, Theodore's ice cream maker in another, and the video in the middle.

"I don't know. It's just that I just got that skateboard and when you broke it you didn't make a move to apoligize."

"I'm sorry, but I was preoccupied with trying to keep consciousness."

"I guess I didn't think about that. And Theodore." He turned to his younger brother. "I'm sorry for breaking your ice cream maker. I was angry and couldn't control myself."

"You're forgiven." Theodore giggled and hugged his brothers. "Can we stay made up permanently this time?" He asked.

Alvin and Simon laughed. "Sure." Alvin turned to see Sarah's face to see what her reaction was, but she was gone.

"Where's Sarah?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXX

"That was to easy." Sarah muttered, pulling her ear off the door.

"Sshhh!" Dani hushed, covering her little sister's mouth. They were still talking and she wanted to hear.

"I told you she could do it." Brenda muttered.

"Ssshh!"

"Sorry."

"How did you do that?" Dylan asked, pulling away from the door.

"Be quiet!"

"Sorry!"

Suddenly someone banged on the other side of the door.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Alvin yelled and his brothers laughed.

"They're back." All four muttered at the same time.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Did you hate it? Should I never put songs in again? Tell me!**

**Review!**


	14. Tornado

**I'm not going to say much now, because it would give to much away. There are three things you need to know about this oneshot:**

**Uno) oneshot was inspired by an A&TC episode. It's the one where Theodore finds that cat and they convince Dave to let them keep it. You don't have to see it to read the oneshot, but if you did see you it, you will notice that I copied parts of it, but the ending is totally different.**

**B)There's a song! The link to it is on my profile!**

**and **

**3)My little sister, Sarah, who refused to cry when she got her fingers slammed in a door, cried when she read this. So if your an easy crier. (Which my sister isn't) Get the tissues out. **

**Enjoy! (Oh and don't quit right in the middle, it gets better at the end.) Occurs after RCMCC.**

* * *

"Tor?!" Dani yelled walking through the house. Her dog, Tornado, always met her at the door when she walked in the house, but now he was no where in sight.

"AHHHH!" She heard someone yell. The yell was followed by a bark. And Tornado came barreling around the corner. The three Chipmunks on his back yelling at the top of their lungs.

"SLOW DOWN!" Theodore yelled, as Tornado ran across the kitchen heading right for Dani. She jumped out of the way and he sped into the next room.

After about five seconds Dani heard something slam into the wall. Her eyes widened and she ran around the corned, into the living room. All three Chipmunks were on the floor laughing, but Tornado was lying on his back moaning. Dani dropped down beside him and Alvin, Simon, and Theodore stopped laughing. They ran over to their fallen companion and fell beside him.

"What's wrong with him?" Alvin asked, touching Tornado's forehead.

"I don't know." Dani replied, rubbing his side. Suddenly, Tornado's eyes flew open and he grabbed Alvin in his mouth.

"WHAA?!" Alvin exclaimed, eyes widening. "Help!" He yelled at his siblings as the basset hound ran up the stairs.

"Stupid dog." Dani muttered as she grabbed Simon and Theodore and chased them up the stairs.

XxXxXxXXxXxX

"Tornado!" Theodore yelled from his perch on the counter. The dog ran into the room and looked at Theodore with his wide brown eyes. "Try this!" He dropped a sugar cookie and the hound caught it in his mouth.

Tornado chewed for a few minutes, and then started chasing his tail. A signal that Theodore knew that meant he liked it.

"You like them?" He asked and the dog barked. Theodore smiled and dropped another cookie. Tornado took it in his mouth as soon as possible.

Theodore smiled and jumped off the counter onto the dog's back. He scratched Tornado behind the ear and he wagged his tail. "Tor, you are the best dog ever!" He yelled, hugging the big dog's head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXx

"Tie it tight, Simon." Alvin said, as his younger brother tightened the rope around Tornado's neck.

"All set." Simon commented. He walked a little ways down the sidewalk and held up a dog treat.

Tornado's head snapped up when he smelled the treat and he ran toward Simon.

Alvin, who had had the great idea of tying to dog to a wagon, held on for dear life as Tornado took off. Simon knew this would be one ride his brother wouldn't forget and wanted to make it better. He looked at the tree in the backyard and really hoped the squirrel was at his spot.

Simon looked down the road and smiled when he saw Daniel, the squirrel, standing about five yards away. He tossed the treat in the air and Danny ran to catch it. But Tornado was faster.

He got to the treat first and grabbed it out of the air. He slammed to a stop to chew it happily and Alvin flew forward.

Danny, who had watched all this with wide eyes, ran forward and managed to get under Alvin. But the small squirrel wasn't big enough to break Alvin's fall entirely. Both he and Alvin fell to the ground laughing.

XxXxXXxXXXxXxXx

Later that night, Tornado went outside to do his business. The Whitman's had gotten tired of taking him out, so they had installed a doggie-door on the front door and he was free to go as he pleased.

When he was on the lawn, he saw a shadow fall across the yard. The shadow disappeared and he heard a window shut with a _click. _A man ran across the yard with something in his hand and it was struggling!

"Help!" Tornado heard Alvin's voice yell and he took off.

Tornado jumped on the man. He fell to the ground and Alvin managed to get out of his hand. The man, who didn't know that the Whitman's had a dog, ran away from the vicious canine.

Tornado wouldn't let the man go. He had just pranced onto his territory and tried to steal a member of his family. He chased after the man even after he was in his car and five miles away. He didn't stop when he got to tired to run, just walked after the retreating car. He didn't stop when he all he saw was the headlights of an oncoming car.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxX

Brenda Whitman was awakened by the doorbell. She sat up and sighed. Hopefully someone had found Tornado.

Alvin had come in crying his eyes out, mumbling incoherently. He had eventually calmed down enough to tell them what had happened and they were all shocked. Tornado was a very honorable dog. He had ran after that man even after Alvin was safe.

And they had been waiting for him to come back for the past three hours. She got out of bed and pulled a robe on.

When she got to the door, she saw a man standing there with something red in his hand.

"I'm sorry." He said, when he saw Brenda standing there. He reached out to hand her something and she took it without hesitation. She examined it and her breath caught in her throat. It was Tornado's collar. "I couldn't stop my car in time."

Brenda tried to smile at the man, but failed. "Thank you for telling me." She replied, closing the door.

She turned and saw all of her children standing at the doorway.

Dani and Simon both looked like they were ready to cry. Alvin still had red eyes and his fur was still stained by the tears he had shed only a few minutes ago, but the news he had just received stopped the tears in their tracks. He had to be strong for everyone else. Theodore looked unbelieving, like it wasn't possible that Tornado was gone. And Sarah was already crying.

Brenda went to her youngest child and grabbed her into a hug. Sarah relaxed into it and cried silently.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxX

The next morning when Brenda walked outside to savor the sunlight, she saw Theodore running across the sidewalk on all fours, yelling something.

"Tornado! Tornado!" She heard when she got closer.

"What are you doing, Theo?" She asked.

"Looking for Tor. He has to be around here somewhere." He answered.

"Theodore." Brenda said softly, picking him up. "Tornado's dead." She winced when she said the word. She still hadn't fully accepted it herself.

"No, he's not. That was some other dog. Tornado's still here."

"The man brought me his collar. He's gone."

"The collar fell off while he was chasing after that.. that.. man. He's still here. He still can taste my cookies. He can still smile at me and look at me with those brown eyes. HE'S NOT GONE!" He pushed out of her hands and ran down the street.

Brenda sighed as she watched the youngest Chipmunk. _Might as well try to cheer everyone else up._ She thought. _He'll be back once he's calmed down._

XxXxXxXxXXx

When Brenda got up the driveway, she noticed all the plants from the house on the yard. "What is going on?" She asked herself.

She hear a _bang _and glanced up to see Sarah and Alvin walking out of the house. Sarah was carrying a plant and Alvin was directing her to the spot where she would put it.

"What are you doing?" Brenda asked and they both jumped.

"Taking all the plants out of the house." Sarah answered as she walked back into the house. Alvin stayed behind.

"Why?" She directed the question at the oldest Chipmunk.

"We are not going to have anything that can just go and die of us." He replied, trying to direct Sarah again. "From now on, we're getting plastic plants."

Brenda saw a bird land on the yard out of the corner of her eye but decided to ignore it. Alvin, on the other hand, noticed.

"Hey!" He yelled, running at the bird. "We don't allow live birds on our yard!" The bird took off before he was ten feet away.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

Brenda knocked on her eldest daughter's door. "Danielle? Can I come in?" She didn't wait for an answer and just walked in. What she saw didn't surprise her.

Dani and Simon were both sitting on the floor, hugging their knees. They were staring at each other, but didn't really seem to be seeing each other.

"Hey, do you guys want to talk about what happened?" She asked, sitting between them. They shook their heads simultaneously. "You need to talk about it eventually." She tried again.

"Not now." They said together.

"Just let us think about it." Dani said after a few seconds.

Brenda sighed and got up. "Fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, all the kids were gathered in Dani's room.

"It's all my fault." Simon said, hugging his knees. "If I hadn't have fallen asleep on the couch last night, I could've been in the closet with Alvin and he wouldn't have been taken in the first place."

"No, it's my fault." Dani replied, laying back on her bed. Her hair was out of its customary ponytail and went everywhere. "If I hadn't have fallen asleep next to you, I could've stopped the man."

"No." Theodore and Sarah said at the same time. Theodore gestured for Sarah to go first. "Never mind." She muttered, realizing that their was nothing she could've done. For she had been in her bed, asleep, while all this had happened.

"It's my fault." Alvin said, after waiting a few seconds for Theodore to speak. When he didn't Alvin thought it was his turn. He ducked his head and his hat covered his face. "I should have fought back harder. I just assumed Tornado would be outside to save me if the man got that far, and I was right." He choked back a sob and dived into Sarah's lap.

"No." Theodore said after a very uncomfortable silence. "It's nobody's fault. This happened for a reason. We may not understand now, but we will someday." He cracked a sad grin at everyone's surprised faces. He had shown wisdom past his years and they were astonished.

"Teddy's right." Dani said after a while. "But it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less."

Suddenly a knock came at the door and all of their heads looked up.

"Come in!" Dani called. Brenda poked her head in the door. She had been listening to the whole conversation and knew it was time to speak.

"It's good you guys are talking about this." She said, as they made room on the bed for her. She sat down without hesitation. "Tornado may not be with us anymore, but he's not gone."

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked.

"He'll always be with you in your memories. Think back at all the good times you had with him."

-- Start Song --

Alvin jumped up and looked at everyone in the room. He had to try to explain what Brenda meant.

_We should remember  
All past faces  
Fond recollections  
None can compare_

Simon and Theodore sang from where they were sitting. They just didn't have the heart to get up.

_If someone leaves us/ _They looked up at their older brother and he smiled.  
_Just remember/_ They smiled back.  
_You're so much richer/ _Simon and Theodore looked at each other and nodded.  
_For all that you shared/_ They jumped up and stood beside Alvin.

_So look back with love/ _Alvin sang as Simon and Theodore swayed behind him, in time with their ooh's.  
_Don't despair._

_Beautiful memories last a lifetime/_ Everyone in the room thought back to the Christmas party.  
_They're beside you everyday/ _Tornado had knocked down everything.  
_Beautiful memories/ _The tree, the food, the fish tank.  
_Of our old friends/_ They all started laughing.  
_Close to our hearts/_ Brenda sighed.  
_They will stay/ _"He was quite a dog." (A/N: I know it says cat, but in my story, he's a dog.)

Dani and Sarah's eyes clouded over as they thought back on the time when they had first seen Tornado. He had been a stray pup on the side of the road.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore smiled as they thought about how Tornado had saved them from that stray dog.

_Yes, we will miss them  
But remember  
All of the good times  
All that you've done_

_Their warmth and their laughter/_ Suddenly, Brenda got up and walked out of the room.  
_Heart felt moments/_ The kids looked at each other and shrugged.  
_These should be savored/ _Dani got up and followed her mother out of the room.  
_Like golden sun/ _The remaining children looked at each other and nodded.  
_The best of you're dreams are to come./ _Sarah picked up the Chipmunks and walked out of the room.

_Beautiful memories last a lifetime/_ Brenda walked into the room with everyone following her.  
_They're beside you everyday/ _She grabbed something from behind the couch and hung it on the wall.  
_Beautiful memories/ _The kids gazed at it with wide eyes.  
_Of our old friends/_ The plaque read: _In loving memory Tornado, our hero._  
_Close to our hearts/ _Dani pulled Tornado's collar off the bookshelf and hung it on the peg on the plaque.  
_They will stay./_ Everyone sighed; it was perfect.

Brenda wrapped her arms around Sarah and Dani's shoulder's, pulling them close. Theodore jumped out of Sarah's hands and onto Dani's shoulder, while Simon jumped on top of Sarah's hands to get a better look.

They stood like that for a while.

_DING! DING!_

The doorbell pierced the air and Brenda walked to get the door.

"Yes?" She asked. Their was a man at the door and it looked like he was holding a piece of rope.

"Do you know who this dog belongs to?" He asked, bringing a basset hound forward.

Brenda heard someone gasp behind her and she turned. Dani, with Simon on her shoulder, was standing behind her. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears.

"Tor?" She croaked. The dog heard her and looked up. "TORNADO!" She screamed running up to him.

Simon jumped off her shoulder onto the dog's head. He rubbed it hard. "You gave us a scare, buddy." He murmured.

"Oh, my, gosh." They heard Sarah's voice from the doorway, but they didn't turn. Sarah, with Alvin and Theodore, dropped down beside them.

"I take it this dog is yours?" The man asked Brenda. He didn't bat an eyelash when he saw the Chipmunks.

She nodded. "Where did you find him?"

"He was snooping around my flowerbeds. Probably smelled a squirrel, or a chipmunk." He added, winking. Brenda smiled.

"How can we thank you?" She asked.

"No thanks needed. Just happy to see that he found his home." He turned and walked down the driveway.

Dani noticed him and stood up. "Thank you!" She yelled, waving. He laughed and waived back.

XxXxXxXxXxxX

They found out a few mouths later, that Tornado _had _lost his collar. It turns out that he had chased that man half-way across town and had been to tired to go any further. But when he had seen the headlights of an oncoming car, he had found enough strenght to jump out of the way. But his collar had come off in the process. It got caught on the bumper of the car.

Later that night, the same car hit a stray dog. The collar had fallen off the bumper and landed next to the dog. The man had thought that the collar had belonged to the stray and had followed the adress to the Whitman house.

Theodore never said the words "I told you so" and he never rubbed it in that he was right. He just savored the fact that Tornado was back and that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**This is dedicated to my own dog, Tornado. He was just recently diagnosed with cancer and I wanted to do something special.**

**That was my first try at sadness. Did I do a good job?**

**I had half a mind to let Tornado die, but I didn't really want to do that. I'm really happy with the way it turned out.**

**I really want reviews for this one. Please! I tried really hard and I would really appreciate it.**

**I am not writing anymore today, so don't beg for an update on the real story, because I am really drained right now. It took me two days to write this, so be happy with what you get.**

**Please, review! I hope to get at least two chapters up before we head to Orlando for vacation. But if you don't review, I might not update at all.**

**Review!**


	15. April Fools Fights

**Well, here I am. With another oneshot. **

**I know, I should be working on Bad Luck Days, but I have Writer's Block. Wonderful. So I decided to write this to help me break it. It helped - kinda.**

**Now, the lovely background for this one.**

**1) Susannah decided to stay with Dani and her family at the end of Cousin Troubles. She might have found her mother, but she preferred to stay with the family she had known all her life.**

**2) This one takes place about a month after the end of Cousin Troubles. On April 1st. I don't know where I got the inspiration to write this one, but I did and I hope everyone likes it.**

**Oneshot # 14 April Fools Fight (Takes place after Cousin Troubles)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin, Simon, or Theodore Seville, but Dani, Brenda, Susannah, and Sarah do belong to me and can be used with my permission.**

* * *

"Oh, shoot!" Dani shot up in bed and glanced at the clock. She was late!! "Crud, crud crud!" She hissed to herself as she threw her clothes on. She quickly ran into the hallway and pounded down the stairs.

As she skidded around the corner, her mother jumped.

"Danielle!" She yelled as she whirled around and put a hand over her heart. "What are you doing?!"

"Getting ready for school!" Dani yelled as she looked around the room, there was something missing...

"Where are the boys?" Dani asked as the Chipmunk-less room registered in her brain.

"Upstairs asleep..." Brenda replied as her daughter ran past her and up the stairs.

"Why didn't you wake them?!" Dani yelled back.

"Because it's Saturday!!" Dani froze when her mother's words pierced the air. She carefully put her foot down on the step and slowly turned around.

"What days is it?" She asked, nervously. Brenda glanced at the calender on the fridge.

"April first." Dani tensed and Brenda raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's April first...? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Danielle. Why? Whats... oh." Realization came to Brenda's face and she cringed. "He didn't...?" She gasped in horror.

"Oh, yes. He did." Dani sucked in a deep breath and Brenda covered her ears - waiting for Dani's high soprano voice to deliver the yell that every person in that house had uttered at least once.

Dani let the breath out and Brenda looked at her, puzzled. Dani shook her head and continued up the stairs. She took a right at the top - heading to her room.

A few seconds later, Brenda could hear a rudely awakened Alvin, yelling.

"Ahh! DANI!!" He came running around the corner on all fours, soaking wet. He stopped in front of Brenda and looked at her for help.

"Don't look at me." Brenda said as she raised her hands in surrender. "I don't even know where she got the water gun from."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Simon sighed as he looked at the multi-colored liquids in front of him. He knew Alvin did something to them, but couldn't figure out what.

"Hmm." He hummed as he rubbed his chin. "Which one of you is labeled wrong?" He looked at each one and sighed. "Well, at least if can't be you." He picked up the glass of water he had left on the table the night before and examined it.

It was still clear, and looked exactly like water. He dipped his finger in and swirled it around. It felt like water. He sniffed it. There was no smell wafting off it, so it smelled like water.

Simon shrugged, and took a sip. He swirled it around in his mouth and his face twisted. He quickly spit it out and made a face.

"Eww. What did Alvin do to this?" He grimaced and took another sip. "Salt?!" He yelled, and someone burst out laughing behind him.

"Hahaha! I can't believe you fell for that Simon!" Alvin laughed as the blue clad Chipmunk turned. Simon was clearly unamused.

He marched up to Alvin and turned the glass over. Alvin was drenched in seconds.

"GAH! What is this?! Soak Alvin day?!"

Simon smirked. "Have fun swimming." He turned and walked out without another word, the unfinished experiment forgotten on the table.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Theodore eyed the spice bottles warily. There was something up. Alvin had specifically asked him to bake something to do with Parmesan cheese. And Alvin hated Parmesan!!

Theodore sighed and instructed Susannah to mix the spagiettie. It was the only thing he could think of that you could put parmesan on.

When the noodles were tender and the sauce cooked, Susannah pulled everything off the stove. Theodore quickly showed her how to pour it all together and moved to sprinkle the cheese all over it.

But he stopped. Something was definitally up. He could hear snickering around the corner...

He quickly stuck his finger into the bottle of cheese and put it up to his mouth. He cringed and spit it out.

"Alvin!! What is ground ginger doing in the cheese bottle?!"

Theodore glanced up at Susannah. She sighed and started rubbing her temples - a habit she picked up from Dani.

"I don't know how he did it. Don't look at me." She walked over to the sink and carefully turned the water on. While she was waiting for it to heat up she noticed Alvin. He was sitting on the floor on the other side of the bar.

Susannah motioned to Theodore and pointed at Alvin. He smiled when he saw his oldest brother. He nodded and Susannah dropped to the floor. She carefully crawled toward Alvin, trying not to make any noise. Somehow the small Chipmunk had managed to keep his giggles in, but he wouldn't be silent for long.

While Susannah was trying to acquire his brother, Theodore put the plug in the sink. He smirked as it filled and stuck his hand in. It was warm. He shook his head, that wouldn't do. He jumped onto the spout and turned the lever toward the blue 'C'.

When Susannah was inches away from Alvin, the red capped Chipmunk decided to turn around. When he saw his cousin, hand reaching for his waist, he panicked. He shrieked and tried to drop to all fours so he could speed forward, but Susannah had him around the waist.

She carefully picked him up and stood. She had an evil look on her face as she reached over the counter and dropped the unsupecting Chipmunk into the sink - recentally filled with freezing water.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sarah was on her guard. She was the only one, beside her parents, that hadn't been pranked my Alvin. But she was ready.

She had two water guns, a bull horn (don't ask where she got it), and some duck (duct) tape. There was no way Alvin was sneaking up on her.

She looked around the living room, checking under and between everything - looking for any hiding rodents.

When she was satisfied, she plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. She glanced around one more time and flipped the television on.

As a familiar theme song washed through the room, she quickly hit the 'up' button. No need for Simon to catch her watching that; he always got snippy when he caught any of them watching the old cartoon titled "The Chipmunks".

As a newer cartoon came onto the screen, Sarah settled into the cushions - totally intending to relax before she had to kick Alvin's butt.

But, her calm moment was shattered when something hit her in the head.

Sarah jumped and slowly reached a hand up to her head. What she found didn't surprise her.

"Alvin." She growled as she sat back. She heard a yelp, and knew he was close. "I'm going to kill you. How's a trip to the bottom of the pool sound?"

Alvin's eyes widened and he bolted from his hiding place - right behind the couch. But he let himself have one last look at his handiwork before he ran for his life, and he couldn't help but giggle.

Sarah had egg all over her head.

Sarah heard his giggles and whirled around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him and Alvin couldn't help but make a comparison.

She looked like a bull ready to charge.

He gulped when he realized where that analogy put him: The tiny matador facing the huge beast. But the matador always won, right?

He didn't have time to explore that, for Sarah lunged at him, and he jumped to avoid her hands. She landed on her stomach with her hands inches from where Alvin had just been standing.

Alvin looked at Sarah, astonished. But whipped that look away when he saw the look she was giving him. He stuck his tongue out at her and speed off on all fours.

But Sarah had another trick up her sleeve. She pulled a loaded water gun out of her pocket and fired. It hit Alvin in the middle of the back, and he jumped a foot in the air.

That was his fourth time to get wet today, and it didn't sit well with him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Alvin had finally managed to get dry, he had walked into Dani's room and into the closet. He then walked to his shelf and plopped down on his bed. He needed to think about what to do next. Everyone clearly hated being pranked, but that was made it fun.

Alvin sighed and turned onto his stomach. He didn't have enough time to think of anything major. He would have to do another little prank.

Alvin turned back onto his back and reached a hand up; he had an itch. He stuck his hand under his hat and scratched while he brainstormed. But his concentration was shattered when his arm started to itch.

He took his other hand and started scratching there too, but then his ear started itching.

Alvin glanced around the his eyes widened. He jumped off his bed and he growled under his breath.

"Itching powder."

He looked up at the ceiling and groaned. Now his stomach was itching and he was out of things to scratch it with.

Next, the itching sensation was on his back and he groaned again. Alvin quickly spun around and put his back to the wall. He quickly used the wall to relive the itch on his back, and sighed. At least he could help his back.

But soon, almost everything was itching, and Alvin was jumping around trying to scratch it all.

"Hehe." He heard someone laugh and he whirled around, while still scratching his foot. He tumbled to the ground, but kept looking in the same direction.

"April fools!" Dani, Simon, Theodore, Susannah, and Sarah called as all five stumbled into the room. They had been giggling so hard, they couldn't stay upright, and were using each other to stay off the ground.

Alvin rolled his eyes and pulled his hat off the scratch the top of his head better.

"Of course, you know this means war."

* * *

**Well, there you go. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm itching all over after writing the ending. It won't go away!! I feel your pain, Alvin.**

**Please, review!! Please?!**


End file.
